La Folie du Roi Scar, en chapitres
by Madou-Dilou
Summary: L'histoire de Scar, c'est l'histoire de la terreur et de la fureur. C'est l'histoire d'un frère qui tue l'autre. C'est l'histoire de la liberté et du pouvoir qui se confondent dans l'esprit malade d'un lion qui voit tout en vert absinthe, qui a une cicatrice à l'œil qui le brûle. C'est l'histoire d'une descente aux enfers qui monte jusqu'à la lune. A Griseldis et Clelia Kerlais.
1. Chapter 1

_**Yo tout l'monde, c'est Madou !**_

 _ **Voilà un texte qui me trotte dans la tête depuis que j'ai écouté la chanson**_ **La Folie du Roi Scar** _ **. Elle était censée être dans le film, mais a été coupée au montage pour se retrouver dans la comédie musicale. Dispo sur YouTube, mais il faut lui préciser qu'on cherche bien celle de Broadway.**_

 _ **Cette chanson est glaçante. Elle renoue avec les origines shakespeariennes de Scar, et le rend tellement plus intéressant que le cliché de méchant efféminé du film... (parce que chez Disney, les mecs efféminés, c'est toujours le mal absolu) Scar y devient sombre, torturé, bouffé par la démence et finit par se la jouer Caligula, très loin du froid pragmatique du film.**_ _ **Plongée dans les profondeurs du cerveau du lion à la cicatrice. Un seul bloc au départ, mais comme c'était apparemment indigeste, le voilà découpé en chapitres. Bonne lecture !**_

 _ **Griseldis, Clélia Kerlais, ce OS est pour vous deux !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

 ***oooOOOooo***

Toute sa vie, Scar avait eu peur.

Bien que fils de roi, il avait toujours eu un aspect fragile, presque maladif. Les os saillants sous sa peau mate, ses griffes perpétuellement dégainées, ses yeux d'une peu commune nuance absinthe : on évitait sa compagnie, ou on regardait un point invisible derrière lui quand il lui prenait l'envie de faire la conversation, de se mêler au commun des mortels. Ironique pour un lionceau lui-même dévoré par la peur, et par une rivale de taille à cette dernière : la frustration. Une frustration irritante, fiévreuse, viscérale, si grande qu'elle en pût dévorer le monde.

Taka, qui ne s'appelait pas encore Scar, avait pris l'habitude de se voir refuser des rations de nourriture sous prétexte qu'il n'avait pas participé à la chasse : bien moins fort physiquement que la moyenne -il préférait dire "plus chétif", frêle, et malade au premier coup de vent, il avait manqué mille fois de se faire piétiner par les sabots des proies. Les lionnes de la garde royale le sauvaient toujours de justesse. Il revenait toujours la queue entre les pattes tremblantes, les oreilles basses, le poitrail couvert de sueur, le cœur résonnant comme un perdu, à moitié mort de terreur. Mais il ressuscitait toujours. Une demi-vie, scindée par la peur lancinante d'un nouvel exercice de chasse, là où la terreur était la reine incontestée, régentant le quotidien de Taka suite au décès de la reine en titre sa mère. La peur qui le berçait chaque soir au rythme de son coeur battant, la peur qui le serrait contre lui, la peur qui lui racontait des histoires, tu vas le regretter si tu n'es pas sage; si tu n'es pas plus obéissant, mon chéri, les gnous vont t'écraser, la faim va te miner, et les hyènes vont te dévorer...

Mais la sœur jumelle de cette dernière, une sorte de tante qui se disputait le titre maternel avec la peur, était une intarissable colère coulant dans ses veines, du sang empoisonné qui l'alimentait et le consumait à la fois. C'était un cercle vicieux : plus il s'affaiblissait, moins on le laissait chasser et vice versa. Mufasa apportait en cachette des restes dont Taka ne mangeait que ce qui était strictement nécessaire à sa survie : en manger plus eût dévoré son orgueil déjà suffisamment blessé.

Aucun animal de la Terre des Lions, excepté peut-être le vieux mandrill Rafiki, ne sut pourquoi Ahadi avait dès la naissance pris son plus jeune fils en grippe au point de le prénommer Taka. Taka, en swahili la saleté. Taka, le déchet. Taka, le détritus.

Peut-être avait-il décidé de lui faire sentir le poids de son impuissance jusque dans son nom pour que jamais il ne puisse envisager de la dépasser, et ainsi intérioriser sa place de fils cadet du roi, de petit frère du futur roi et d'oncle du roi suivant.

Peut-être Ahadi n'avait-il pas pu accepter la mort de son épouse Uru, décédée juste après la naissance de Taka, et en rendait responsable le lionceau sans s'en rendre compte lui-même.

Si Rafiki ne s'était pas interposé entre le roi et Taka, le prince trop faible serait mort avant d'avoir pu poser son absinthe sur le monde.

Taka avait une approche plus rusée de la chasse. Lorsque Mufasa se contentait d'attendre que l'occasion se présente pour se jeter sur sa proie et la déchiqueter avec force rugissements musclés, Taka élaborait longuement des plans détaillés pour attirer ses proies avant de passer à l'attaque, qui devait toujours être la moins risquée possible quitte à chasser des vers de terre.

Pour Taka, c'était de la ruse. Pour son père Ahadi, c'était de la lâcheté. Pour son père, Taka avait peur. Et il avait raison. Taka avait peur. Taka était terrifié. "Imbécile !" grondait Ahadi alors que Taka se dissimulait dans les hautes herbes à un suricate, le faisant fuir dans son antre souterraine, et continuant vers Taka : "Ne t'attaque pas à ce fumier, il est bien trop rapide pour toi ! Et d'une manière générale, ne t'intéresse plus à la chasse. Ton incompétence est un cas désespéré... "

Éprouvé par ces insultes quotidiennes, le lionceau ne chassa plus que les taupes, les vers de terre et les souris, et ses os saillirent de plus en plus sous sa chair. En revanche, Mufasa portait en lui toute la noblesse, la force, le courage, la sagesse du monde et de l'univers et de l'infini et au-delà. Ahadi prétendait qu'il l'avait toujours su : dès la naissance, disait-il, ces traits étaient visibles chez le fils aîné. Tout dans sa posture, sa démarche, son sourire, tout criait sa future royauté par chacun de ses poils au point que Taka avait parfois l 'impression que leur père voulait faire passer le moindre de ses mots, ne serait-ce que "Il y a bien du monde à ce point d'eau aujourd'hui" pour parole d'évangile.

Face au courage, à la force, la noblesse, la sagesse innée, la perfection en tous points, Taka avait ramassé les restes : l'intelligence et la détermination. Avec un caractère extrêmement introverti, solitaire. Ho, bien sûr, pour rééquilibrer l'injuste balance, Taka apprenait à utiliser sa langue. Il ne se privait pas d'utiliser du vocabulaire, et si possible avec une prosodie affectée voire un soupçon de morgue. On se sentit méprisé par ce lionceau faiblard qui se permettait de parler comme un livre alors qu'il n'était même pas capable de rentrer ses griffes ou de capturer autre chose que des souris, et encore.

D'un commun accord, sans se concerter, on l'isola. On cessa de lui adresser la parole. Seul son frère venait lui tenir compagnie ou lui apporter une part de gibier. Et même lui sentait sa patience s'effriter devant les sarcasmes affectés de son petit frère. La petite pique lancée dans une exacte synchronisation avec la réplique, les sous-entendus, les non-dits, les tabous.

\- Mon pauvre, ricanait Ahadi, avoir le sens de la répartie ne fait pas de toi un bon roi. Prends plutôt exemple sur ton frère. Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais il est toujours au-dessus de toi...

Taka le réveillait parfois à l'aube, dans la grotte centrale, au milieu de toutes les autres lionnes.

\- Papa ! Je t'ai attrapé une taupe pour ton petit-déjeuner !

Ahadi ouvrait des yeux remplis d'irritation, regardait le fruit d'heures entières de travail, fronçait les sourcils, puis se levait et sortait de la grotte sans prononcer un mot. Taka se composait une mimique dédaigneuse pour retenir une envie de pleurer montant du fond de la gorge -il ne voulait pas faire honte à son père et encore moins devant toute la cour des lionnes.

Autrement il allait une nouvelle fois se faire humilier devant ces imbéciles, puis consoler par son frère aîné, le frère parfait, le cher enfant de la famille... Ahadi concevait pour son fils aîné le futur roi les plus grandes espérances. Gouverner la Terre des Lions représentait une tâche colossale. Maintenir l'ordre strict du Cycle de la Vie, chaque espèce sait où est sa place, les hyènes hors du territoire, c'est ainsi, et ainsi de suite.

Taka avait admiré, à une époque, les compétences exceptionnelles de son chasseur de frère. Mais à mesure qu'il constatait son infériorité grandissante qu'Ahadi ne manquait pas de souligner à coup de remarques assassines, Taka se sentait dévoré par une envie féroce de prendre la place de Mufasa. D'enfin récolter un compliment sincère, et non une insulte ou un pauvre sourire compatissant. Ou au moins un regard d'admiration, voire d'acceptation, tout sauf ce mépris cinglant et cette pitié bigote.

Il ne supportait plus de voir son père réveiller Mufasa à l'aube et l'entraîner hors de la grotte du Rocher de l'Honneur pour lui inculquer des préceptes royaux. Taka ne supportait plus de voir Mufasa mal cacher sa fierté face au pouvoir qui serait sien sous un masque insupportable de compassion envers son pauvre petit frère trop faible ! Qu'il l'ignore, mais qu'il cesse de le regarder comme ça. Taka voulait le lui arracher, ce regard désolé, cette gueule compatissante, cette mimique compréhensive. Il voulait l'arracher, lui déchirer les yeux, le visage, le poitrail, la crinière, la queue, mais pour cela, il aurait fallu affronter Mufasa, surmonter sa peur, et ça, il ne pouvait pas.

Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, Mufasa avait tendance à le suivre partout. Soi-disant pour surveiller ses fréquentations, s'assurer qu'il ne tombait pas malade, du pipeau. Taka en était certain, sous cette apparente sollicitude se cachait l'hypocrisie la plus ostentatoire. Pour prendre soin de lui ? Bien sûr, tout à fait, naturellement ! En fait pour mieux lui faire sentir son écrasante supériorité. C'était insupportable. Taka aurait voulu au moins lui dire très franchement ce qu'il pensait. Arrête de me regarder comme ça, tu me pompes l'air, tu peux mettre ta pitié sous ta queue. Mais Taka ne parvenait qu'à une demande polie, trop polie, qui lui hérissait le poil en la prononçant :

\- S'il te plaît, Mufasa, arrête de me suivre partout où je vais, ça devient ridicule…

Mufasa haussait les épaules.

\- Je suis ton frère, abruti. Je veillerai _toujours_ sur toi.

Ho, par pitié, qu'il garde ses bons sentiments pour lui. Rien que de voir la face de son frère, la colère du lionceau remontait de ses entrailles, bouillonnait dans ses veines. Mais la peur lui bloquait la gorge dès qu'il voyait les muscles bandés sous la fourrure de son frère, et il devait se contenter de sarcasmes si légers que Mufasa ne les entendait même pas.

Au moins, se consolait Taka, était-il trop stupide pour en comprendre la moitié ! Enfermé dans son mépris, il ne venait même pas à Taka que Mufasa faisait exprès d'ignorer ses insultes... Bien sûr, la patience du frère aîné s'effritait parfois, et il lâchait d'un coup toutes ses questions à son petit frère blasé, solitaire et sarcastique :

\- Pourquoi tu sors toujours les griffes ? T'as peur de moi ? Pourquoi tu me traites comme ça ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ? Pourquoi tu ne réponds jamais à mes questions ? Pourquoi tu me fuis ? Pourquoi tu me mens tout le temps ? Pourquoi tu me racontes tout le temps n'importe quoi ?

\- Si je te disais la vérité, tu ne me croirais pas.

\- Quelle vérité ? Tu racontes tellement n'importe quoi que tu te contredis sans arrêt dans tes mensonges et tes insultes ! Ça ne te suffit pas d'être menteur, il faut en plus que tu sois méchant ?

\- Je ne suis pas méchant. Je dis ce que je pense. Je suis franc. Bien sûr, il m'arrive de mentir, comme tout le monde, assez souvent d'ailleurs, mais...

\- C'est ce que je dis : tu te contredis.

C'était justement une des choses que Taka ne pouvait pas supporter chez Mufasa : il le comprenait si mal et si bien à la fois...

Lorsque tous les autres lions et lionnes, et même lionceaux se bâfraient d'antilopes ou de zèbres, Taka se contentait de souris, de taupes et de vers de terre. Cela le nourrissait à peine. Mais la taille réduite de ses proies ne l'empêchait pas de s'acharner sur elles, et ce même lorsqu'il n'avait pas faim. Élaborer de savants stratagèmes pour les suivre, les scruter, les approcher, les amadouer par quelques mots polis, les laisser trottiner entre ses coussinets, entretenir l'illusion qu'elles pourraient lui échapper, un monstre aux yeux verts qui se moque de sa proie avant de la dévorer ...

Puis les saisir, leur sauter dessus et les déchiqueter, planter ses griffes dans les douces fourrures, tacher ses griffes de rouge, arracher les chairs, écouter son propre cœur s'emballer aux convulsions, se délecter des râles d'agonie, au dernier raidissement se sentir défaillir, se vautrer dans les carcasses sanguinolentes ...

Et surtout, surtout, admirer cette lueur d'épouvante pure dans leurs yeux, cette lueur si familière, qu'il connaissait si bien et qu'il ne voyait pourtant jamais, parce qu'on ne voit pas son visage sans miroir.

Sentir cet éclat de terreur dans un autre regard que le sien était pure satisfaction. Non c'était plus que cela, c'était une jouissance sans comparaison. Être enfin le chasseur et non plus la proie ou celui dont on a pitié. Plaisir éphémère, comme un rêve, où le réveil est un cauchemar permanent.

Ahadi avait construit un mur entre ses deux fils à coups de louanges admiratives et de piques blessantes -au moins avait-il appris à son fils l'art du sarcasme. Sa réplique préférée combinait les deux et il ne ratait pas une occasion de la citer. Mufasa est né chanceux. Toi, Taka, tu as eu la chance de naître.

Lorsque Mufasa faillit finir écrasé par un troupeau de buffles, la réplique s'éloigna brusquement mais brièvement de la réalité.

Taka ne s'était pas aperçu qu'il avait indiqué aux bêtes le point d'eau où se rafraîchissait justement son frère. Taka n'avait pas fait exprès. Il avait oublié ça. Ça lui était complètement sorti de l'esprit. Il l'avait sûrement fait exprès, ce déchet ambulant, pensa Ahadi en voyant revenir Mufasa à peine conscient avec deux côtes cassées, soutenu par le vieux Rafiki et par l'immonde traître qui lui servait de cadet. Ce déchet était trop lâche pour affronter son frère en face et avait organisé cet accident.

C'était bel et bien un accident. Mais Ahadi, persuadé de la responsabilité de Taka, possédé de fureur, manqua de lui arracher l'œil d'un seul coup de griffe et l'aurait sûrement tué si Rafiki ne s'était pas interposé, Mufasa n'étant pas en état. La terreur pure avait succédé à la jalousie, mais les griffes perpétuellement sorties d'angoisse de Taka ne lui furent d'aucune utilité.

Résonnant contre les parois de la grotte comme ils résonneraient à jamais dans son crâne, les rugissements de fureur que poussa Ahadi ce soir-là ne le quittèrent qu'avec sa vie.

Lorsque Taka se réveilla en sursaut, dans le baobab de Rafiki, il faisait encore nuit noire. Ses oreilles se baissèrent, ses yeux s'agrandirent, il tremblait de tous ses membres, et gémissait pitoyablement. Son œil gauche n'était pas le seul touché : des griffures encore sanguinolentes parcouraient tout son corps. Le lionceau ne voulait qu'une chose : se rendormir. Dormir d'un sommeil sans rêve, là où il ne verrait plus rien, n'entendrait plus rien, ne sentirait plus rien, ne serait plus rien, quelque part où la souffrance ne serait plus et où il ne serait plus Taka.

Mais la douleur l'empêchait de sombrer : chaque pore de sa peau le transperçait comme des flèches, chaque respiration était un supplice. Il ne voulait pas respirer, il ne voulait plus rien, mais même le vide le rejetait. Alors son œil droit s'ouvrit -le gauche resta fermé malgré ses efforts, l'iris vert regarda de tous côtés pour chercher une issue, une échappatoire à ce monde qui ne l'attirait à lui que pour le rejeter.

Personne ne voulait de lui. Et certainement pas son père. L'image d'Ahadi fila devant ses yeux, ses yeux pleins de fureur l'empalaient, Taka se couvrit le visage de sa patte, se recroquevilla en gémissant. Rafiki dut déployer mille précautions pour ne pas le faire hurler de terreur. Le lionceau avait déjà déliré toute la nuit, et jusque dans son sommeil, ses griffes étaient à l'air. Le bois autour de lui était couvert de marques.

Le mandrill lâcha, visiblement navré :

\- Alors, j'ai pu sauver ton œil, mais tu garderas une cicatrice. Enfin ç'aurait pu être pire. T'as eu beaucoup de chance, tu ne seras pas borgne. Les autres coups ne laisseront pas de cicatrice. Et Mufasa a veillé sur toi toute la journée et la nuit.

Taka ne daigna même pas tourner la tête du côté de son frère endormi pratiquement sur lui.

Tout en lui faisant boire de l'eau fraîche dans une coque de fruit dont Taka ne parvenait pas à avaler la moitié, Rafiki continuait son babillage -façon grossière de ne pas faire attention à l'œil de Taka, ce qu'il y voyait lui faisait froid dans le dos.

Un abîme absinthe couleur de mort.

\- Tu sais, ton frère tient à toi. La vie peut être rude, nous ballotter d'une souffrance à l'autre…

Un long silence, troublé par le clapotis de l'eau et la respiration hachée de Taka.

\- ...Mais il y a toujours un côté lumineux aux nuages les plus sombres, Taka.

La respiration de Taka se fit plus profonde. Il avala de travers, toussa, s'étrangla. Son visage était ravagé de tics nerveux. Il n'avait plus assez de voix pour articuler, et Rafiki dut se pencher pour entendre :

\- S-Scar... Appelez-moi Scar...

\- Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

\- M'appelle plus Taka, chuchota le lionceau d'un ton respirant la folie. Appelle moi Scar. Appelle moi Scar ou je te tue.

Puis il sombra dans une inconscience peuplée de songes effrayants, laissant Rafiki seul avec ses doutes.

La blessure sur son œil cicatriserait. Mais celle infligée à son âme ne se refermerait sûrement jamais.

 ***oooOOOooo***

Parfait.

Il voulait un rejeton souffre-douleur ? Il voulait un rejeton faire-valoir de son précieux fils aîné ? Il voulait un lionceau faible, vicieux, méchant, pour contrebalancer la force, le courage, la bienveillante perfection de l'autre ? Le détritus ambulant dévoré jusqu'à la moelle par la peur et la jalousie envers le noble gardien de l'ordre établi, de son cher Cycle de la Vie ?

Oh, il allait l'avoir.

La fleur de la folie était encore en germe avant cela. Elle aurait pu se faner, se flétrir, pourrir et ne laisser qu'un petit tas de cendre dont on rirait plus tard comme d'un jeu d'enfants, tu te souviens comment j'étais jaloux avant ?

Mais elle poussa, se déploya, grimpa au mur de sarcasmes, elle s'accrocha, s'agrippa et ne le lâcha plus, emplit tout son être de son lierre étouffant, laissant sur cette construction toute en frustration et en terreur bâtie une marque indélébile dont le lionceau porterait désormais le nom.

Scar aussi grandit, passa de lionceau à lion adolescent. Il surmonta sa peur et s'aventura aux Terres interdites, au Cimetière des éléphants, avec une cuisse de zèbre fauchée aux réserves royales.

La poussière de décomposition dans l'air était si épaisse que les rayons du soleil ne passaient qu'à peine. Les mouches proliféraient en noirs bataillons qui emplissaient les tympans. Leur incessant bourdon envahissait chaque neurone, chaque cellule du cerveau, colonisait chaque millimètre de son tissu gélatineux jusqu'à donner le vertige ...

Scar surmonta sa peur en évoluant parmi les os, les crânes géants, les vertèbres, les tibias, les gigantesques carcasses qui le fixaient de leurs orbites vides. Il surmonta sa peur et parla aux hyènes. Ahadi et Rafiki leur avaient répété toute leur enfance, à lui et à Mufasa, à quel point les hyènes étaient stupides, méchantes et dangereuses. Si tu n'es pas sage, disaient les lionnes à leur progéniture, les hyènes les vilaines viendront te dévorer ...

C'était vrai pour la stupidité. Quant à la méchanceté, c'était la même que la sienne. En bien moins forte. Elles n'étaient même pas réellement méchantes, juste affamées, nourries d'un profond sentiment d'injustice :

\- Dis, pourquoi les lions nous forcent à mourir de faim alors qu'il y a largement assez de nourriture pour tout le monde sur leur foutu territoire ?

\- Et puis d'abord, si toutes les espèces ont leur place dans leur Cycle de la Vie, là, alors pourquoi nous on est virées ? Hein ?

Quant au danger qu'elles représentaient, il était mince. Elles étaient si bêtes qu'elles en devenaient incapables de s'organiser, et donc de se battre pour quoi que ce soit sans l'autorité d'un chef, mais capables en revanche de se dévorer entre elles pour un rien, c'est lui qu'a commencé, même pas vrai, j'vais l'dire aux autres...

Une en particulier, sans cesse dans les pas de deux autres hyènes dont Scar n'avait pas jugé utile de retenir les noms, les yeux arrondis semblant tournoyer tous seuls dans leurs orbites, avait tendance à ronger son propre tibia lorsqu'elle était nerveuse. Au vu de ses crises de rire frénétiques et ininterrompues, elle se serait dévorée elle-même dans très peu de temps !

Une hyène avait tout de même manifesté de la curiosité vis-à-vis de ce jeune lion trop maigre qui venait leur apporter à manger sans demander aucune contrepartie, à part de ne pas s'approcher trop près de lui. Ceux-là se croyaient toujours au-dessus de tout le monde, sur leur petit nuage de mépris, d'indifférence et d'abondance éternelle. Alors que l'un de leurs princes en personne s'inquiète de leur sort, c'était carrément étrange, pour ne pas dire bizarre, voire suspect :

\- Scar. Dis, qu'est-ce que tu gagnes en nous donnant à bouffer ? Tu veux quoi ?

Les yeux de Scar brillèrent et elle ne put se retenir de frissonner. Il lui avait retourné son regard le plus innocent. Le regard aux pupilles dilatées remplies d'étoiles, celui qui fait bêtifier sur le thème du trop mignon. Mais ses crocs étaient nus, acérés, affûtés comme des lames, ils captaient toute la maigre lumière de la Terre Interdite pour la refléter en un immense sourire. Il lui répondit alors :

\- Moi ? Oh, pas grand-chose. Juste ce que je mérite.

La hyène n'avait plus ouvert la gueule, et franchement, cela lui allait. À chaque fois qu'il échangeait trois mots avec elles, la conversation finissait toujours sur des blagues grivoises, vulgaires, obscènes _(Qu'est-ce qu'un usurpateur qui pète ? Un usurpèteur !)_. Scar connaissait bien le sentiment de supériorité vis-à-vis des autres brutes qui lui servaient de congénères, mais côtoyer les hyènes lui faisait décidément l'effet de s'envoler au-dessus du vide abyssal !

\- Vous vous rassemblez devant moi ... Affamées, terrifiées, serrant votre marmaille contre vous. Les rois vous abandonnent. Ils vous renient. Pire que cela, ils vous rejettent ! Ils vous méprisent et vous spolient de vos biens; ils vous laissent pourrir hors des frontières, dans la fange, dans la boue, dans la peste, dans la cendre et dans la faim ... Croyez-vous réellement que là est votre place ? Que votre déchéance est l'expression de la justice la plus légitime ? Ou voulez-vous allier vos forces aux miennes pour enfin reprendre ce qui vous est dû : votre gibier, votre honneur, en somme votre véritable place ?

Scar s'interrompait un instant pour mesurer l'effet de son discours sur son auditoire. Sous son regard consterné, deux hyènes se disputaient un os de souris tandis qu'une troisième les désignait de la patte en crachant ce qui lui restait de poumons à force de ricaner... Il songeait à rugir pour réclamer le silence et pouvoir finir son discours, mais il se sentait finalement bien trop las, et laissait retomber sa gueule sur ses pattes avec un soupir agacé. À quoi bon déployer de tels talents d'orateurs pour une telle plâtrée d'imbéciles ... Sans compter qu'elles ne comprenaient pas la moitié des mots qu'il employait -il fallait alors adapter son vocabulaire à leur intellect, ce qui représentait pour Scar un effort assez considérable.

Mais à quoi pensait Dame Nature lorsqu'elle avait donné le jour à ces sombres idiotes ?

Il était si consterné par la bêtise de ces animaux qu'il ne cherchait même plus à le cacher. Et ces pauvres âmes en perdition avaient tant besoin d'un guide qu'elles étaient prêtes à lui servir de paillasson pourvu qu'il y ait un morceau de viande à la clé.

Bien sûr, elles tentaient de sympathiser avec celui qui se faisait appeler "leur bienfaiteur", mais à leur manière... Chahut grossier, plaisanteries lourdes, rires gras, clins d'œil complices, langage ô combien familier... Oh, bien trop familier pour lui. Oh, qu'elles se tiennent loin de sa personne. Qu'elles se gardent leur camaraderie vulgaire. Qu'elles n'empiètent pas sur son espace vital. Qu'elles fassent ce qu'elles veulent, mais qu'elles cessent de vouloir s'en faire un ami ...

Ou plutôt, non: hors de question qu'elles fassent ce qu'elles voulaient, hors de question qu'elles obéissent au diktat de leur bêtise crasse. Autrement, elles allaient finir par réclamer d'être un peuple sans roi -l'anarchie, quelle ineptie, et avec ceci ? Non, il fallait qu'elles lui obéissent, à lui et à lui seul. Et vite. Qu'elles le placent sur un piédestal où leur stupidité ne pourrait pas l'atteindre. Bien sûr, il ne manquait pas de leur rappeler à qui allait leur allégeance à coups de grondements sourds, de regards furieux voire parfois de griffe ou de pincements de joues auxquels elles n'osaient pas répliquer autrement que par une moue boudeuse -bon sang, même lui était plus combatif que ces pleutres. De cette hauteur seulement, il pourrait les guider vers ce que la monarchie de la Terre des Lions leur avait toujours refusé: de la viande. Du gibier. De l'eau. Et du respect, tant qu'à faire. Sincèrement, Scar était parfois presque curieux de voir à quoi ressemblait l'abîme cérébral des hyènes !

Pour éviter au maximum leur proximité, Scar prit l'habitude de préférer les hauteurs. Bien moins bonnes grimpeuses que les lions, les hyènes ne pouvaient l'y suivre. L'ossature gigantesque des éléphants ainsi que les falaises qui parsemaient le territoire des hyènes formaient des plateformes suffisamment hautes pour lui fournir un domaine privé, qu'il atteignait en seulement quelques bonds. Malgré la forte odeur de putréfaction qui saturait l'air, une fois au-dessus du sol, Scar respirait. Il ne se sentait respirer librement qu'au-dessus du sol. Seul, et au-dessus des hyènes. Au dessus des autres.

Parfois, assis au bord d'une falaise au pied de laquelle les geysers lançaient d'étranges jets absinthe comme ses yeux, il lui arrivait de parodier à mi-voix les propos de son père; regarde Mufasa, d'ici nous dominons le royaume baigné de lumière qui un jour t'appartiendra car tu es mon fils, le plus brillant, le plus fort, le plus sage, le plus bienveillant, tellement plus capable que ton pauvre frère si médiocre, si pleutre, si fruste, la honte de la royauté, _et cætera;_ jusqu'à ce qu'une hyène lui demande ce qu'il foutait à parler tout seul là-haut comme un...

Un regard absinthe furieux assorti d'un grondement suffisait à la faire taire, et Scar relevait la tête pour contempler le cimetière. Les cadavres, les os, les membres, la chair décomposée s'étendaient à perte de vue, à moitié colonisés et dévorés par ces insupportables bourdonnantes de mouches, mais trop difficiles à mastiquer pour ces sottes de hyènes.

De là-haut, Scar dominait la région et tout le monde l'entendait parler. De là-haut, il entendait les pas lourds des éléphants à l'agonie. Résonnant de tout leur poids. De toute leur lenteur. Scar tendait l'oreille. Un barrissement lourd. Long. Et un bruit de chute. Le sol tremblait alors, avec la force de la mort. Car de là-haut, Scar ne voyait que des morts. Des crânes vides incapables de lui renvoyer un regard respectueux, craintif, obéissant, ou de répondre "Oui, votre majesté." Bref, il ne dominait que des imbéciles et des morts. Et des mouches. Et des mouches. Et des mouches.

\- Toutes ces mouches, c'est d'un désagréable, lâchait Scar en fronçant le museau, fouettant l'air de sa queue.

\- Tout à fait d'accord avec toi, Scar, répondait une hyène de son accent vulgaire. Elles nous piquent toute notre bouffe, on peut pas les chopper et elles sont beaucoup plus nombreuses que nous.

\- Ouais. C'est plus le territoire des mouches que le cimetière des éléphants. Ou même que le nôtre.

\- Hey, Scar, môssieur le prince déchu de la Terre des Lions, annônait une hyène en caricaturant une révérence, la tête frottant le sol, notre bien-aimé bienfaiteur, accepteriez-vous si vous le voulez bien d'endosser le statut royal de notre gracieuse majesté des mouches ?

Rires et ricanements.

\- ... Je préfère ne pas répondre à cette stupidité affligeante.

\- Affli-quoi ?

\- Non, rien...

Nombreuses, stupides et manipulables à souhait : les hyènes lui donnaient au moins l'illusion d'avoir un peuple à diriger. Un trône où s'asseoir. Trône de chair, de mouches, d'os et de putréfaction; un trône, certes, mais un trône de camelote...

Scar surmonta sa peur pour traverser la frontière, évoluer entre les carcasses géantes, parler aux hyènes et les ranger sous sa bannière à coup de morceaux de viande volés. Mais si sa peur envers elles se changea dès le premier contact en mépris et en dégoût, la terreur qu'il éprouvait à l'égard de son père était toujours là. Il en rêvait la nuit, se réveillait en sursaut, trempé de sueur, les oreilles basses, et bien évidemment, la terre marquée de coups de griffes.

Bien que Rafiki ait informé Ahadi de la volonté de Scar, le roi continua de l'appeler Taka. Taka -le détritus. Pour échapper à cette humiliation quotidienne, encore et toujours la peur, la fuite plutôt que l'affrontement, Scar déménagea près de la frontière. Il ne revenait au Rocher de l'Honneur que pour faucher des carcasses de zèbres et d'antilopes boudées par les lionnes.

Mufasa savait pertinemment qui faisait disparaître les restes, mais il prétendait à son père qu'étant en pleine croissance, son appétit grandissait avec lui. Tout juste s'il ne gardait pas les meilleurs morceaux exprès pour Scar, qui ne prenait pour lui que le strict minimum. Trop fier pour manger le superflu, il le donnait en pâture aux hyènes ; tout juste si elles ne lui servaient pas de poubelles.

Parfois, Mufasa parvenait à coincer son petit frère lorsqu'il venait chiper une ration. Malgré leur année de différence, le plus jeune avait l'air tellement plus âgé que lui, sa peau trop fine qui laissait entrevoir quelques veines, son corps osseux, ses yeux caves, sa voix excessivement grave, sa façon de prononcer les "R" comme s'il s'étranglait, cet air maussade figé sur ses traits comme sur un gisant, et ... par les étoiles, pourquoi ses griffes étaient-elles toujours déployées ? Mufasa voulait tenter de le comprendre, de l'aider, de le sauver, de quoi, il n'en avait aucune idée, mais Taka allait mal, cela crevait les yeux.

Sans mauvais jeux de mots.

\- Tak… Scar ! Père est calmé. Tu peux rentrer à la maison, maintenant. Ça fait huit mois que je te le répète. Et ... sniff, sniff... ahr, tu pues ! Bon sang, mais où est-ce que tu passes tes journées ?

\- Je viens de t'adresser la parole, j'attends toujours une réponse.

\- Oh ! Tiens, tiens, je ne rêve pas ?

Les sourcils de Scar s'étaient envolées vers son front en une caricature de surprise :

\- N'est-ce pas mon grand frère chéri ô combien célèbre pour sa tendance à se porter au secours des membres de sa famille ?

\- On en a déjà parlé, et tu sais très bien que j'étais inconscient à ce moment-là ! Si j'avais su, je ne l'aurais pas laissé…

\- Cause toujours, cause toujours. Je sais parfaitement ce que tu cherches en me laissant les meilleurs morceaux ou en me demandant de rentrer « à la maison ». (Scar mima des guillemets avec ses pattes griffues).

\- D'après toi ?

Scar le dévisagea longuement. Son visage ne présentait pas la moindre trace de colère. Seulement du mépris, qui ouvrit la gueule et cracha :

\- Ce n'est pas pour moi que tu t'inquiètes, mais pour toi. Tu t'en veux encore de n'avoir rien fait, tu cherches à laver ta conscience royale en prenant bien soin de ton pauvre et malheureux petit frère faiblard si peu gâté par la Nature.

\- Enfin, je-je t'interdis de ...

\- Oh, continuait Scar imperturbable, une cause perdue, quelle aubaine, c'est exactement ce dont j'ai besoin pour m'acheter une place dans les étoiles ! (il plissa les yeux de dédain et les planta dans ceux de son frère) N'est-ce pas, _votre majesté ?_

Mufasa se figea. Estomaqué. Les mots refusaient de sortir de sa gorge. Congestionné par la colère, il ne parvenait même pas à feuler. Il tentait désespérément de contenir un rugissement de rage qui aurait alerté tout le monde. Avant même d'avoir pu rassembler ses paroles, il voyait Scar se fendre du rictus de celui qui a vu juste, attraper la viande entre ses crocs, puis sortir de la grotte de sa démarche nonchalante.

\- Ne te fatigue pas, cher frère, j'ai compris.

Impuissant à retenir son frère, Mufasa le regardait s'éloigner vers on-ne-savait-où, la consternation ayant remplacé la colère sur ses traits.

Scar, mangeur de souris et de miettes de gibier, conserva donc ce physique décharné et rachitique. Cette silhouette à laquelle tout le monde le reconnaissait de loin avant même de voir sa cicatrice; cette cicatrice hectique qui le brûlait jusqu'à la moelle pour plus ne laisser qu'une ombre promenant son mépris et sa nonchalance d'un air de parfait apitoiement sur soi ...

Scar longeait une rivière, la démarche lourde, maussade et ruminant ses cauchemars, et ses oreilles se dressèrent.

Là, sous le murmure de l'eau, il avait entendu quelque chose qui ressemblait à une voix. Mais il n'y avait que le courant, là-bas. Intrigué, il descendit la rivière et constata que c'était bien une voix. Une toute jeune lionne tentait de remonter le courant, ses pattes brassant vainement l'eau qui l'emportait droit vers le territoire des crocodiles. Elle toussait, crachait, avalait de l'eau, et se noierait sûrement à moins d'être dévorée vivante... Les yeux verts de Scar s'illuminèrent.

La voilà, son action héroïque.

Non pas qu'il ait besoin de légitimité auprès de qui que ce soit. La loyauté des hyènes lui était toute acquise. Mais il lui manquait encore quelque chose pour consolider l'injustice de sa vie. Son père l'avait marqué à vie parce qu'il le trouvait lâche ? Il l'avait jugé sans le connaître : bien sûr qu'il était capable de courage. Scar allait prouver, à lui-même, au monde entier, qu'il était capable de faire aussi bien que son frère : il sauverait cette petite lionne de la noyade.

Il descendit la rive en courant, dépassa le niveau de la petite lionne qui appelait à l'aide en crachant ses poumons, accroche-toi j'arrive, avisa tout près du bord un tronc d'arbre mort pourri jusqu'au cœur qu'il fit basculer d'un coup de griffe dans le lit de la rivière, formant ainsi une prise stable pour sa possibilité d'action héroïque, qui s'y accrocha de toutes ses griffes et l'escalada toujours en toussant jusqu'à la rive où elle se laissa tomber, trempée, complètement épuisée.

Scar avait enfin accompli son action héroïque. Sauf que dans l'histoire, il n'avait pris absolument aucun risque.

La petite lionne en question était toute jeune, encore plus maigre que lui, les puces prospéraient entre ses poils, et il lui manquait un morceau d'oreille. Ce n'était pas elle qui lui ferait une princesse digne de ce nom. Une fois réveillée, Zira, c'était son nom, lui raconta son histoire, ce qu'elle faisait dans cette rivière, qui étaient ses parents. Il n'en écouta pas un mot, se contentant de l'admiration aveugle qu'il lisait dans les yeux de la jeune lionne. C'était une impression complètement nouvelle, et franchement agréable. Les hyènes le voyaient comme un réservoir de nourriture ambulant, et son père... il préférait ne pas y penser. Se sentir enfin valorisé, respecté, apprécié à sa juste valeur. Et plus incroyable encore, on le remerciait, lui !

Scar avait l'impression de vivre un rêve.

Dommage qu'elle soit si collante ! Elle le suivait partout, sans une seconde de répit pour ruminer sa solitude et son mépris du reste du monde, tout juste s'ils ne les retrouvait seulement quand il allait se soulager. Sa silhouette squelettique ne le lâchait jamais, collée, fixée, attachée à lui. Il l'envoya gentiment paître de nombreuses fois, s'il te plaît, arrête de me suivre partout, ça devient ridicule ; mais elle continuait toujours plus ou moins discrètement. Et puis il finit par s'habituer. Elle continua d'écouter sa vie, et elle continua de raconter la sienne tandis qu'il prenait l'air très intéressé. Ils se trouvèrent à marcher côte à côte de plus en plus souvent.

Et puis, un jour, ils se sautèrent dessus. Et ils recommencèrent. Quitte à jouer les Mufasa, à jouer les héros, autant en tirer tous les bénéfices. Scar convenait que ce moyen d'évacuer sa perpétuelle frustration était vraiment primaire. Défoulant sur le moment, mais la faim revenait à la charge à peine après avoir repris son souffle. À peine assouvi, déjà affamé. Jamais comblé.

Scar ne connaissait pas grand chose en héroïsme, mais il avait l'impression d'un mauvais tour quelque part.

Un héros était légitime, un véritable héros n'avait pas une faim permanente de reconnaissance pour se sentir exister. Scar ne se reconnaissait pas dans ce costume de prince charmant qui se permettait d'épouser la princesse après avoir vaincu le monstre sanguinaire. Monstre sanguinaire qu'il n'avait même pas affronté. Ses ébats prenaient de plus en plus un goût de cendre. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il n'avait pas mérité cette récompense acquise sans aucune prise de risque. Mais sa lâcheté était gravée en lui : elle faisait partie de lui comme un organe. Quoiqu'il tente contre elle, ce serait toujours de façon détournée, sans se mouiller... de façon lâche.

L'idée qu'il n'accomplirait jamais rien de réellement courageux comme son frère aîné lui fut petit à petit insupportable. Il envoya définitivement au diable la jeune lionne dont il avait oublié le nom sans se douter qu'il l'avait marquée aussi durablement qu'il l'était lui-même. Et même s'il l'avait su, il n'y aurait pas accordé plus d'importance que cela.

Le temps passa. Si Mufasa devint le lion adulte tout en muscles dont la seule présence imposait le respect qu'il était destiné à devenir ; Scar resta le lion solitaire décharné au teint hâle, à la crinière charbon, aux yeux absinthe, à la voix gutturale, le lion amateur de sarcasmes et mangeur de souris.

Il finit par apprendre à chasser lui-même les zèbres et autres gnous en les piégeant selon de savants stratagèmes, mais il conserva pour les souris, si petites, si minuscules, si fragiles, si faibles, une tendresse toute particulière. Une barbiche blanchâtre lui poussa. Sa cicatrice à l'œil lui resta. Et avec elle, sa frustration et ses rêves de revanche. Ahadi, dans ses derniers moments, fit promettre à Mufasa de ne jamais laisser Taka retourner au Rocher ; promesse que Mufasa s'empressa de rompre aussitôt son père décédé. Il avait hâte de revoir son petit frère, de lui présenter son épouse Sarabi, de lui dire qu'il serait toujours le bienvenu, qu'ensemble ils sauraient mettre leurs différents de côté, parce qu'il veillerait toujours sur lui.

Le cauchemar ambulant qui lui servait de paternel étant mort, Scar revint au Rocher de sa démarche si particulière, quelque part entre furtivité et nonchalance. Sa maigreur cadavérique impressionna la cour. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait grandi ! Comme sa crinière noire avait poussé ! Autant que son frère ! Mais comment avait-il survécu tout seul ? Et pourquoi ses griffes étaient-elles perpétuellement sorties ? Et ne faisait-il pas bien plus que son âge ? On le croirait plus âgé que le roi ! Et lui qui était si mauvais chasseur, qu'avait-il mangé tout ce temps ? De la frustration et de la jalousie en pilules chaque matin, midi et soir, répondit-il en levant les yeux au ciel. On rit jaune : il n'avait pas perdu son sens du sarcasme !

Scar grimaça en constatant à quel point Mufasa désormais roi était devenu physiquement une copie conforme de leur père. A part la crinière charbon, dont il avait hérité lui-même. Peut-être un peu plus de noblesse naturelle dans la démarche, alors qu'Ahadi se forçait visiblement à se tenir droit quand il aurait préféré ne pas cacher sa nature de brute épaisse -après tout leur père roturier ne s'était retrouvé sur le trône que par son mariage avec la reine.

On voyait ce que ça avait donné.

Scar choisit de rester, d'attendre patiemment la mort de son frère pour enfin accéder à ce trône qui lui revenait après tout de droit. Crétin comme il était, il ne survivrait pas quelques années. S'il s'accrochait trop à la vie, Scar ferait appel à ses chères amies les hyènes...

Il patienta donc, longtemps, longtemps, évitant comme à son habitude de se mêler à la cour, qui de son côté le contournait autant que possible. Qu'il reste dans son coin, disait-on, au moins, il ne dérange personne et il fait de la figuration pour les cérémonies officielles. Et puis, il faut admettre que les vilains garçons solitaires à la voix grave ont un certain charme. Sa crinière noire flottant au vent, ses grands yeux cernés verts, du plus bel effet. Enfin, tant qu'il n'allait pas se mêler à nos conversations - on ne savait jamais s'il était sérieux ou s'il se moquait de nous, et puis par les étoiles, qu'il perde cette habitude de nous fixer avec cet air maussade et ces yeux clairs, trop clairs ...

Lorsque Mufasa présenta sa fiancée Sarabi à son frère, ce dernier fit instantanément la comparaison avec son unique conquête, Zira la pouilleuse rachitique. Face à la reine, irradiant de force et de noblesse, Scar eut un haut-le-cœur qu'il camoufla sous une pique bien sentie :

\- Eh bien ! Heureusement que mon frère vous épouse _(inclinaison de la tête, baisepatte courtois, lever des yeux vers elle)._ Sans lui, jamais je n'aurais remarqué votre insignifiance.

La satisfaction qui lui gonfla le cœur l'empêcha de sentir le coup de griffe que lui asséna la reine. Elle ne lui adressa plus la parole.

Mais en apprenant que son frère avait eu un fils, Simba, Scar vit son château en Espagne s'effondrer. En tant que frère du roi, il aurait dû être le premier. Il l'était jusqu'à ce que cette boule de poils vienne au monde ! Désormais condamné à rester dans l'ombre du Rocher, de son frère, rester dans l'ombre jusqu'à se ratatiner, et il n'aurait plus qu'à mourir sans connaître ce trône dont il avait été privé.

Il ne parvint même pas à s'amuser de son propre lyrisme !

Il bouda ostensiblement la cérémonie de baptême, comme un lionceau, et aurait dévoré Zazu, l'insupportable oiseau qui servait de majordome à son frère, venu lui faire la leçon, ta mère ne t'a jamais appris à ne pas jouer à la nourriture, ton absence à la cérémonie de ce mâââtin a été très remarquée, _et caetera, et caetera_... si le frère en question n'était pas intervenu, en perpétuel héros qu'il prétendait être.

Scar joua comme depuis son retour, à provoquer Mufasa, à le narguer, à se moquer de lui, à jouer l'insolence, quoi, dieux du ciel, le baptême était aujourd'hui ? Oh, je suis vraiment confus ! Navré, vraiment, ça m'est sorti de l'esprit; il joua à faire tout ce qu'il n'avait pas eu le courage de faire avec leur brute de père en bon lâche qu'il était, ses traits déformés par ce mince sourire cynique que Mufasa détestait tant.

\- Tu oublies que tu parles à ton roi ! s'écriait Mufasa, qui avait de plus en plus de mal à garder son calme -quel impulsif, c'était si amusant de le voir sortir de ses gonds.

\- Oh non, Mufasa. Mais méfie-toi, tu aurais tort de me sous estimer.

Rugissement de colère et babines retroussées du côté adverse. Non vraiment, c' était trop facile. Et loin d'être aussi amusant que ce qu'il laissait paraître. En effet, Scar savait qu'il ne risquait absolument rien : Mufasa était certes impulsif, mais il avait encore trop pitié de son frère pour le blesser...

Décidément, leurs relations n'avaient pas évolué d'un pouce.

Scar, comme depuis l'enfance, détestait cette pitié, mais il devait avouer qu'elle était bien avantageuse. C'était comme avec les hyènes : utiliser ce qui le répugnait pour enfin accéder au trône. Même si tout espoir était désormais anéanti par la naissance de cette boule de poils, Scar avait conservé ce credo, par habitude, comme une seconde nature. Qu'importe que les marches y menant soient couvertes de mensonges et de sang, pourvu qu'elles y mènent !

Auprès de Simba, Scar parvint à faire illusion en tant qu'oncle un peu bizarre, mais pas méchant, perpétuellement blasé et morose. Il fallait avouer ce que ce n'était pas difficile : la naïveté de son neveu en faisait un être manipulable à volonté. Scar n'avait même pas besoin de se cacher, les sourires qu'il lui envoyait n'étaient qu'à moitié feints -il était si facile de se mettre le lionceau dans la poche que ç'en était ridicule. Il lâchait de sa voix gutturale tous les sarcasmes qui lui passaient par la tête et Simba, lionceau crâneur, bouffi d'insolence et d'entrain, riait comme à de bonnes blagues à l'étrangeté de son oncle, lui grimpait dessus, jouait avec sa barbiche, se roulait joyeusement dans sa crinière noire -décidément aucune notion de l'espace personnel.

\- Dis, oncle Scar, quand moi je serai roi, toi tu deviendras quoi ?

\- Le fou du roi ...

\- C'que t'es bizarre !

\- Tu n'as pas idée.

Scar, devant la stupidité manifeste de Simba, reprit espoir.

Allons, haut les cœurs. Tout n'était pas perdu. Il restait encore une chance...

Qu'est-ce qui l'empêchait d'accéder au trône ? Quelques préceptes absurdes, des dogmes, de la morale, un imbécile tout en muscles et un imbécile en petite boule de poils... Autrement dit pas grand-chose.

Scar suggéra donc à Simba, par un stratagème aussi subtil qu'une charge de rhinocéros, d'aller explorer les Terres Interdites où attendaient ses chères amies les hyènes. Avec une autre petite lionne, Nala, également la nièce de Scar par une autre de sa ribambelle de belles-sœurs -mais comment Sarabi pouvait-elle supporter le monstre qui lui servait de mari ?, Simba se jeta droit dans son piège avec la naïveté de l'explorateur en quête d'aventures.

Mais la stupidité profonde des hyènes combinée à l'intervention musclée de Mufasa empêchèrent Scar d'obtenir son dû. Tout ça par la faute de ce maudit majordome d'oiseau venu donner l'alerte. Enfin, surtout des hyènes qui, au lieu de le manger comme leur estomac aurait dû les pousser à le faire, avaient trouvé fort amusant de le projeter dans le ciel au moyen d'un geyser de lave -bravo pour la discrétion. Scar, dans un premier temps, eut envie de laisser parler sa colère, de se jeter sur cette petite boule de poils qui lui servait de neveu, de la déchiqueter, de déchirer ses chairs jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste qu'une petite carcasse nettoyée dont même les hyènes ne voudraient pas.

Mais il la musela.

Tout bien réfléchi, ça ne faisait rien. La première tentative avait simplement oublié de prendre en compte sa brute de frère ; la seconde serait la bonne.

La veille du grand jour, installé sur les plus hautes falaises du cimetière des éléphants, il motiva ses troupes par un discours aussi savant que simple, moyennant effets de lumière verte, éruptions de geysers, jets de lave et défilés militaires, non sans oublier quelques rappels à l'ordre, coups de patte, forts pincements de joue et autres tractions d'oreille. Après tout, la politique n'était qu'une certaine façon d'agiter le peuple avant de s'en servir... Le vent qui hurlait dans la nuit, la lumière dorée de la lave qui jaillissait triomphalement, le quart de lune blafarde et souriante quelques centimètres au-dessus de sa tête, la fumée verdâtre ricanait et entrait dans ses narines qu'elle flattait comme un doux parfum d'encens...

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Scar se sentit libre.

Libre de laisser vivre ses rêves les plus fous. Libre de laisser son amour-propre éclater au grand jour. Libre d'exhiber ce qu'il était, tout ce qu'il était, à la face de ce monde insignifiant. Une liberté certes factice, puisqu'elle ne se limitait pour le moment qu'à des mots ; un pouvoir certes maigre puisqu'exercé sur de sombres imbéciles ; mais le simple fait de les imaginer, de les prononcer le rendait ivre, ses lèvres tordues en un sourire immense, ses crocs luisant à la lumière des flammes, son cœur tambourinait à une vitesse inouïe. Son ombre projetée sur la paroi rocheuse lui parut gigantesque. Son ombre, n'était-ce pas l'image de lui-même ? N'était-ce pas en un sens, ce qu'il était appelé à être ?

Les hyènes, ivres de promesses de gibier et de sang, l'acclamaient comme leur Messie.

Qu'ils soient prêts pour son règne de lumière et d'abondance ! Que leurs crocs soient prêts à se nourrir non plus d'injustice et de persécution, mais de viande et de gibier ! Qu'ils sortent leurs griffes, qu'ils sortent leurs crocs, qu'enfin ils réclament ce qui leur était dû ! Qu'ils soient prêts à l'honorer, lui qui éclairait les cœurs solitaires, lui qui écoutait la misère, lui seul qui réclamait justice ! Qu'ils cessent d'être les mendiants du roi pour devenir les proches du dieu ! Qu'ils soient prêts à se battre pour lui, car ainsi c'était eux-mêmes qu'ils servaient ! Qu'ils laissent enfin éclater leur fureur ! Qu'ils soient prêts à suivre leur guide, leur roi, leur dieu, vers la lumière ! (1) Qu'ils soient prêts pour l'aube d'une nouvelle ère. Longue vie au roi, criaient-elles, ivres d'allégresse. Longue vie au roi !

Scar était réellement fier de lui pour cette catilinaire où il avait pu déployer tous ses talents d'orateur. Sa voix habituellement profonde et gutturale était même partie dans quelques aigus, son éloquence s'était surpassée et il avait poussé le vice jusqu'à exécuter quelques pas de danse et des mouvements de crinière, emporté par la puissance de son propre discours. De véritables trésors de rhétorique à chaque phrase !

\- Sincèrement ? Je crois que c'est mon chef-d'œuvre, commenta-t-il à l'intention des hyènes le félicitant pour la qualité de sa prestation.

Son second plan se mit alors en branle.

Scar, l'oncle bizarre mais pas méchant, promit à Simba une très belle surprise ; ça allait être grandiose, ton père a tout préparé, oh non, je ne reste pas, ce sont des affaires père-fils ; c'est quelque chose entre toi et ton papa, ce genre d'histoires… de famille. Allez, oncle Scar, s'il te plaît, dis-moi ce que c'est ! Garnement, si je te le dis, ce ne sera plus une surprise… Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est de rester juste là, sur ce petit rocher, moi, je vais chercher ton père. Oncle Scar, dis, je vais l'aimer, la surprise ?

Oh, Simba, elle est à en mourir !

Scar, ainsi qu'à son habitude, supervisait l'opération du haut de la falaise. Une poignée de hyènes effrayèrent les gnous qui, incontrôlables, ne se rendant absolument pas compte de ce qu'ils faisaient tant leur panique était grande, chargèrent dans le ravin où Simba attendait bien sagement sa surprise.

Ne portant attention qu'à son courage au lieu de son supposé intellect, Mufasa se porta au secours de sa précieuse progéniture. Pas une bête n'eut non plus la présence d'esprit de se demander ce que pouvaient faire leur roi et son fils sous leurs sabots : par contre, ils se prêtaient au jeu avec une passion admirable.

Ils battaient des sabots, galopaient à une vitesse prodigieuse, amplifiée par l'abaissement de la pente; la peur les précipitait dans la panique, ils prodiguaient des coups de cornes, en prenaient encore plus, nimbaient l'air d'un épais brouillard de poudre. La terre sous le pilon de leurs sabots perdait sa poussière, et dans un échange de bons procédés, se repaissait de leur sang. La plupart d'entre eux tombaient pulvérisés par leurs blessures de tout leur poids sur la pierre, et sous leur batterie se débattaient, pathétiques petites puces ballottées par la tempête, le roi tout-puissant son frère et sa pitoyable progéniture.

Depuis le haut de la falaise, à l'ombre d'une aspérité rocheuse, leur galopade apparaissait à Scar telle un torrent se jetant dans son lit, roulant, battant comme un cœur qui s'essouffle, une course folle dont Scar seul, omniscient et omnipotent, connaissait l'issue fatale. Il toisait en silence le troupeau de mort, sentant la falaise vibrer sous ses pattes...

Sous la mêlée, son frère disparaissait, réapparaissait, se faisait bousculer par un gnou, puis par un autre; l'arbre mort sur lequel Simba s'était réfugié volait en éclat, la boule de poils un faisait superbe vol plané en hurlant, allait-il s'écraser ? ah non, l'autre brute l'avait récupéré. Bien. Bien, très bien. Tout se passait comme prévu; le décor était en place, les acteurs savaient leur partie, la pièce se déroulait sans aucun accroc...

Arrivait alors sa scène.

Après avoir mis en sécurité son rejeton sur une aspérité rocheuse -tiens donc, la boule de poils avait donc trouvé le moyen de s'en tirer; tout en manquant bien entendu de se faire tuer plus de dix fois, Mufasa tenta d'escalader, cahin-caha, la falaise à pic où l'attendait bien sagement, comme prévu, son petit frère.

Le galop effréné des gnous à quelques mètres en dessous lui donna soudain l'impression de roulements de tambour. Ils résonnaient dans les gorges comme autant de requiem. Grave, solennel, lent. Un requiem ou une marche triomphale... tout dépendait du point de vue.

Ignorant les appels à l'aide de son frère, Scar dévisagea Mufasa avec toute la morgue accumulée depuis tant d'années.

Comme il était pitoyable ainsi, couvert de sueur, de sang et de poussière, suffoquant, la peur imprimée sur ses traits ! Était-ce bien lui qui l'avait terrorisé durant toutes ces années ? Autrefois si puissant et désormais si fragile, et dire qu'enfin il avait le pouvoir de le briser... Ce frère qui l'avait toujours regardé avec le plus profond mépris caché sous un masque de pitié implorait désormais la sienne.

Mais cette ombre pathétique n'avait pas encore compris que de roi, elle n'était désormais plus rien : elle voulait vivre. Mufasa était désormais au bord du gouffre ; il agitait vainement les pattes arrière, il griffait la falaise, il jetait des cailloux dans l'abîme. Il ne savait pas qu'il allait les y rejoindre. La poussière lui brûlait les yeux et les poumons. Il était épuisé et perdait beaucoup de sang. La roche frottait contre ses blessures. Une plaie béante ornait son front. Il devait avoir plusieurs côtes brisées, Scar percevait ses halètements, chaque respiration devait le scier ; mais ce que Scar voyait et qui le transportait, c'était le regard de son frère : un regard empli de terreur.

En face, enfin, Scar n'avait plus peur. Au contraire.

La haine l'avait remplacée. Une haine posée, implacable, glacée, épaisse, infranchissable, cristallisée autour du cœur comme une forteresse imprenable.

Pourtant, dans cette supposée prison, Scar se sentit plus libre que jamais. Ses mots et ses rêves n'étaient plus des mots ni des rêves ; ils prenaient chair, prenaient roche, prenaient terre, ils prenaient corps, bientôt mort. Il se sentait libéré de sa peur. La pulsation de son cœur, déterminé et implacable, poussa dans ses veines un mépris glacial. Serein. Calme.

Scar inspira profondément, et savoura sa première bouffée d'air en tant qu'être libre...

L'odeur de sang qui montait des blessures de Mufasa lui fit tourner la tête. Mêlée de poussière, ce parfum se muait en encens dans ses narines ... Il se sentit défaillir.

Ses griffes luisaient sous l'éclat du soleil. Elles ne lui avaient jamais semblé aussi brillantes. Elles semblèrent presque lui sourire.

N'avaient-elles pas toujours attendu ce moment ?

 _"Je suis ton frère, abruti. Je veillerai toujours sur toi."_

Ho, oui. Bien sûr.

Comme le jour où il avait laissé leur géniteur le tuer ...

Mufasa était sous Scar, dominé, soumis, écrasé par sa stature. Il implorait son aide. Scar, Scar, mon frère, aide-moi. Mufasa qui avait la même carrure, la même robe, la même queue, le même visage, les mêmes yeux qu' Ahadi...

Soudain, sa cicatrice lui brûla l'œil gauche. Il se jeta en avant, presque dans le vide, et planta les griffes dans les pattes avant de Mufasa. Il lui arracha un rugissement de douleur. Du sang perla entre les poils.

Puis, lentement, Scar approche son visage de celui de Mufasa.

Il le regarde droit dans les yeux. L'or face à l'absinthe.

Le souffle de son frère si près du sien le grise. Chacune de ses inspirations peut être la dernière.

En articulant chaque syllabe, il lui murmure, presque à l'oreille, d'une voix douce, comme une berceuse, ces mots ruminés par des années de rage contenue.

Lorsqu'ils sortent enfin d'entre ses lèvres, un par un, ces mots se déversent comme une délivrance, et l'expression de Scar se tord en un immense sourire, puis en un déferlement de rage et de mépris.

 _\- Longue vie au roi !_

Mufasa comprit en un éclair le danger qui menaçait son fils. Trop tard cependant. Pendant encore une unique seconde, Scar savoura le regard empli d'épouvante de son frère. Ou de son père. Il ne savait pas, et cela lui était égal. Ho, qu'elle était douce, cette petite seconde...

Mais ce n'était qu'une seconde, et Scar jette Mufasa du haut de la falaise, comme un détritus.

Mufasa finit écrasé, piétiné et pulvérisé par les gnous.

Étrangement, lorsque Scar retrouva Simba parmi toute la poussière soulevée par le passage des gnous, il ne chercha pas à le tuer. Disparu le lionceau arrogant et amateur d'aventures. Simba était réduit à une boule de poils et de regrets à vif.

En larmes près du cadavre de son père -comment chercher de l'affection auprès d'un père, cet enfant avait décidément un problème... Mais Scar ne chercha pas à le tuer. Du moins, pas de ses propres mains. Lui-même se demanda un bref instant pourquoi il répugnait à achever un enfant d'un simple coup de patte alors qu'il venait juste de tuer son propre frère… Un reste de Mufasa subsistant en lui, peut-être. Plus pour longtemps.

Au contraire, il posa de nouveau sur sa gueule le masque de l'oncle un peu bizarre mais pas méchant. Modulant sa voix gutturale pour la rendre la plus chaude et apaisante que possible, il prit son neveu dans ses bras pour le rassurer, chut, calme-toi, ça va aller ; il se reprit à jouer la vaste comédie de la famille. Mais son masque l'aveuglait. Il vit l'expression désespérée de Simba, lionceau dévoré de culpabilité, de désespoir et de peur. Mais il ne vit pas la sienne, celle qu'il arborait des années auparavant, ce fameux jour où Ahadi avait assassiné Taka.

Comme Ahadi, comme ce père à qui il s'était juré de ne jamais ressembler, Scar appuya de toutes ses forces sur la culpabilité béante de son neveu, pressant l'hémorragie pour mieux la faire durer. Bien sûr. Bien sûr que tu ne voulais pas ce qui est arrivé. Personne ne peut vouloir des choses aussi horribles. Mais _(et Scar eut toutes les peines du monde à dissimuler des accents de joie dans cette phrase)_ le roi est mort. Et sans toi, il serait encore en vie. Ah ! Qu'est-ce que ta mère dira ?

Être enfin le chasseur et savourer l'expression de terreur de sa proie... C'était tellement bon que Scar aurait voulu que cet instant dure éternellement.

Mais les meilleures choses ont une fin, et Scar finit par envoyer Simba au diable.

\- Sauve-toi, Simba, lui murmura-t-il. Pars. Pars très loin, et, ne reviens jamais.

Puis sitôt son neveu hors de vue, il envoya les hyènes mettre fin à ses jours. Si d'aventure on retrouvait son corps, la mâchoire caractéristique de ces chères ricaneuses auraient tôt fait de les désigner comme coupables.

Le cadavre de Mufasa pourrissait, les os disloqués sous les nuages de poussière ; celui de Simba devait être déchiqueté et réduit à l'état de charogne.

Tous deux dévorés par les mouches.

Le roi est mort.

Vive le roi.

 ***oooOOOooo***

 **NdM** : Voilà, c'était le pré-film et la moitié du film. Prochain chapitre : le règne de Scar. Enfin, comme ici ce sera plus l'évolution de l'état d'esprit qui sera abordée, pas vraiment le règne en lui-même.

Comme les 22 000 mots d'un coup étaient peut-être trop, j'ai découpé. Ce sera plus digeste comme ça.

Pas trop dégueu l'effet "p" sur la débandade des gnous ?

 **Phrases et expressions piquées à d'autres :**

\- "Mais elle poussa, se déploya, grimpa au mur de sarcasmes, elle s'accrocha, s'agrippa et ne le lâcha plus, emplit tout son être de son lierre étouffant" - dans _I've got plans_ de Clelia Kerlais

\- "Mais cette ombre pathétique n'avait pas encore compris que de roi, elle n'était désormais plus rien : elle voulait vivre. " - dans _L'Héritier_ de Nathalea

Bien sûr, énorme ref à Golding avec _Sa Majesté des Mouches_

Et une phrase tirée de _The Witcher III_ (ce jeu déchire tout)

Si vous en repérez d'autres, signalez-les moi !


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo tout l'monde ! Voilà le deuxième chapitre, le cœur de la fic... Et le seul qui reprenne complètement la chanson, en fait. Bonne lecture.**

 ***OooooOOOoooO***

* * *

Sous l'œil choqué des lionnes et consterné du vieux Rafiki, Scar monta enfin sur le trône de la Terre des Lions. Bien sûr, par souci de crédibilité, il passa par les étapes intermédiaires : deuil démonstratif et mélodramatique de cher son grand frère et roi bien-aimé en un désespoir maîtrisé, acceptation douloureuse des nouvelles charges qui lui incombaient, accession au trône, dépassement du passé, puis prêche d'un avenir flamboyant où même le plus sombre nuage cacherait un côté lumineux. Tout cela en deux phrases.

« _(d'une voix tremblante, marquée par la peine)_ \- La mort de Mufasa est une horrible tragédie _(le timbre chute jusqu'à devenir rauque)_ , mais perdre Simba, qui était à l'aube de sa vie, est pour moi… _(pause dramatique, peine à trouver les mots)_ ... un drame personnel d'une cruauté insoutenable. _(Coupure)_. C'est donc le cœur brisé par le chagrin que je monte sur le trône, _(le timbre, bien qu'encore tremblant, remonte)_ , tout en sachant que malgré notre infinie douleur, _(s'éclaircit progressivement, l'espoir renaît de ses cendres)_ nous nous relèverons pour saluer l'avènement d'une ère nouvelle, _(pour achever sur une exclamation triomphante)_ où les lions et les hyènes s'uniront pour ériger l'avenir en un glorieux édifice ! »

Lapidaire. Magistral.

Lorsqu'il s'installa enfin dans la grotte centrale du Rocher de l'Honneur, Scar frissonna du poil de sa barbiche à ceux de sa queue d'une intense et sourde satisfaction. Sa jalousie, sa peur : elles l'avaient toutes deux quitté pour enfin laisser place à un intense sentiment de bien-être. Il se remémora son discours aux hyènes, la transe qui l'avait envahi lorsqu'il le prononçait. Elle était toujours là, mais elle se faisait plus diffuse. Elle était comme repue. Apaisée. Elle respirait en lui, elle ronronnait, faisant frissonner ses narines au parfum de l'encens, et soulever sa poitrine au rythme de la sérénité. Soulagé d'un poids immense, Scar savoura chaque seconde de son début de règne sous le signe de la liberté. Son premier acte en tant que roi et être libre fut de reléguer le majordome Zazu au rang de bouffon.

Peut-être était-ce parce que les hyènes étaient définitivement trop stupides pour comprendre les règles du jeu auquel elles s'étaient intégrées de force, peut-être était-ce une sorte de vengeance divine ou tout simplement le hasard ?

La sécheresse prit possession du territoire. Une sécheresse intense, lourde, écrasante, vorace. L'eau s'évaporait dans le lit des rivières, l'herbe jaunit, la terre se craquela, les arbres pourrirent. Le vent brûlant apportait avec lui toute la poussière du monde. Et Scar eut beau réfléchir -ou faire semblant pour donner le change aux lionnes, il ne comprit pas pourquoi la Terre des Lions devenait une terre morte. Il ne comprit pas pourquoi les lionnes le regardaient avec morgue lorsqu'elles lui annonçaient que les antilopes une à une fuyaient le territoire et que les points d'eau s'asséchaient un peu plus chaque jour qui passait. Mais après tout, peu lui importait : il n'avait pas besoin de leur respect, seulement de leur obéissance.

\- Patron, patron, geignait une hyène, on a tout fait comme t'as dit.

L'autre enchaînait :

\- Mais on n'a rien à grailler, c'est pas juste. Je comprends rien.

Et Scar concluait :

\- Voilà un merveilleux résumé de votre existence.

Grossière façon de dissimuler que lui-même non plus n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait, à la différence qu'il ne faisait même pas mine de s'en préoccuper. D'après son hypothèse la plus farfelue - il ricanait en y pensant, Mufasa était devenu par-delà la tombe une sorte de gardien des nuages et du temps. N'avait-il trouvé que cela pour punir son petit frère d'avoir pris sa place sur le trône ? Provoquer la sécheresse ? Affamer son épouse, ses maîtresses, sa cour et son peuple ? Lui qui se réclamait de respecter son fameux Cycle de la Vie plus que sa propre vie, c'était de sa part d'une éclatante mauvaise foi. Scar eut presque envie de rire devant la pauvreté de ce stratagème. Son frère avait toujours été un monstre d'égoïsme. Et quoiqu'il puisse tenter, tout roi qu'il fût, Scar n'était pas un dieu. Il ne pouvait rien face aux caprices du climat...

Beau joueur, Scar choisit de ne pas se battre pour un combat perdu d'avance, et ne fit rien, absolument rien pour endiguer les conséquences de la sécheresse.

Des chansons déprimantes au possible sortaient en boucle du bec de Zazu. Il faisait décidément un piètre bouffon. Même menacé par les hyènes, son répertoire oscillait entre le gospel, les ritournelles insupportables et les comptines enfantines, qui étaient encore le meilleur. Ou le moins pire. Scar avait du mal à se décider.

\- Personne au monde ne connaît ma peine-euh... Personne au monde ne m'aime-euh.

Scar levait les yeux au ciel, lui balançait un os de charogne à la tête :

\- Oh, Zazu, un peu d'enthousiasme ! Tu n'as pas quelque chose de... de plus entraînant ?

\- Ah, comme le monde est petit !

\- Non, non, non ! Tout ce que tu veux, sauf ça.

\- J'ai un joli petit lot de noix de coco...

\- ...Qui se suivent comme des numérooos…

\- ...Des grosses, des naines, toutes à la file indienne...

Parfois, les rôles s'inversaient. Scar geignait sa solitude et Zazu l'écoutait avec un ennui profond, sauf que contrairement à son interlocuteur, il n'était pas le roi et ne pouvait pas répliquer.

Sur un ton dédaigneux :

\- Zazu. Pourquoi ne suis-je pas... aimé ?

La prosodie, et plus particulièrement la pause avant le dernier mot, suintait le mépris par chaque vibration des cordes vocales. L'amour, le respect, des histoires de lionceaux, d'altruistes. Des contes de mandrill. Il était largement au-dessus de tout ça, de tous ceux-là qui ne pouvaient pas vivre sans laisser cette mélasse dégoulinante d'erreurs de jugement embrouiller leurs cerveaux. Mais le simple fait de poser la question à haute voix indiquait qu'il se souciait de l'avis de ces imbéciles, et l'admettre le remplissait de dégoût. Envers qui, envers quoi, il ne savait pas, et cela accentuait encore son ressentiment.

\- C'est simple, Sire. La Terre des Lions est devenue le paillasson des hyènes. Elles ne respectent ni la répartition des points d'eau, ni le rationnement des ...

\- Hmm... Quelque chose me manque...

\- Le sens des réalités !

\- Bla, bla, bla ...

Puis, sans crier gare, le ton passait à mélodramatique. Cette fois, le ton n'était plus méprisant, ni même rempli de pitié à l'égard des imbéciles sentimentaux du reste du monde : non, c'était une pitié toute entière dirigée contre lui-même. Ce n'était pas un geignement, non. C'était une plainte de tragédie. Rien à voir. Même si dans la famille de Zazu, on appelait cela "la complainte du poussin noir sorti de l'œuf".

Et tout cela en une seule phrase.

\- Zazu. Personne ne m'aime, mais pourquoi ?!

Sans laisser à Zazu le temps de répondre, il continuait decrescendo sur sa lancée, de grandiloquent à mélancolique pour finir sur suppliant.

\- Je suis un roi, un vrai, le seul, l'unique ! Alors... pourquoi diable suis-je en proie au doute ?

\- Sire, si je puis me p...

\- Enfin, n'était-ce pas mon destin de monter sur le trône de la Terre des Lions ? De régner en roi, en guide, en seigneur et maître ?

Zazu pouffait de rire dans son aile, mais Scar était si absorbé dans sa complainte qu'il ne le remarquait pas :

\- Et, quand mon nom est évoqué, est-ce des paroles de respect, d'admiration, ou un projet de régicide ? Oh, dites-moi qu'on m'adore, n'importe qui...

Parfois, même, sortait d'entre ses lèvres un rauque "je vous en supplie".

\- Mais enfin, Sire, glissait perfidement Zazu, ne venez-vous pas d'affirmer que personne ne vous aimait ?

\- J'ai dit ça ?

\- En effet.

Scar passait la patte dans sa crinière noire. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il racontait.

Bien entendu, il ne fallait pas davantage compter sur les hyènes pour relever le niveau intellectuel de la cour, déjà désastreux :

\- Hey, patron ! Ya rien à boire, rien à manger.

\- Et puis c'est qui ce "Régis" dont tu parles depuis tout à l'heure ?

\- T'es vraiment abruti. Excuse-le, patron, il est un peu simplet. Non, non, attends, je t'explique : c'est pas "Régis" c'est 'régicide" ça veut dire "tuer le roi".

\- Aaah ... Comme nous, en fait ?

\- CHUUUT !

\- ... Vous et vos jérémiades !

Même lorsqu'il se plaignait, Scar conservait une vague intonation affectée, avec une pointe de suffisance et de morgue. Les hyènes le raillaient "Hey, enlève le caillou que t'as dans ta bouche quand tu parles", mais rien n'y faisait. La hauteur qu'il prenait jadis en investissant les falaises du Cimetière des Éléphants était gravée dans ses cordes vocales. Il méprisait le monde jusque dans le fond de sa gorge.

\- Ah, un Jérémy, maintenant ?

\- Patron, calme-toi, on ne comprend rien de ce que tu rac...

\- Evidemment vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que je raconte. Comment, comment le pourriez-vous, comment pourriez-vous ne serait-ce qu'envisager la souffrance, la brûlure, l'horrible plaie qui me déchire de part en part, m'habite, me ronge, se nourrit du peu que j'avale, me remplit et me vide tout à à la fois ...

\- Ah, je connais ça ! C'est des vers. Et quand on en peut plus, il faut s'accroupir et se frotter le derrière !

\- ... Merci du tuyau. Bande d'ingrats ! Si je n'étais pas là, vous disputeriez votre prochain repas aux vautours !

Scar était nerveux, anxieux. Le calme froid mêlé de pur plaisir qu'il avait éprouvé au moment de tuer son frère et son neveu n'avait duré qu'un instant. Avait-il été idiot de croire que cette sensation de liberté continuerait éternellement dès les marches du trône gravies ? Pourquoi ses griffes étaient-elles toujours sorties si elles n'avaient plus rien à déchirer ? Ce n'était pas possible. Il était enfin sur le trône, là où il avait toujours voulu être, et pourtant, quelque chose lui manquait.

\- Le sens des réalités ! croassait Zazu à l'unisson avec les lionnes.

Pft ! Scar savait parfaitement la réalité de la chose. Comme depuis son enfance, personne ne le regardait avec admiration. Personne ne le regardait comme on regardait Mufasa. Même sur le trône, les regards portés sur lui ne changeaient pas. Quel bellâtre, quel baratineur ; ah, ça ! il parle comme un livre, il fait des mouvements de crinières, met des étoiles dans ses jolis yeux verts; mais dès qu'il s'agit d'agir, plus personne. Ah ! Son frère était tellement, _tellement_ plus capable …

La faim tordait le ventre de la Terre des Lions. La terre se craquelait, la chaleur vorace irradiait de partout et la poussière piquait les yeux, desséchait la gorge et infiltrait les poumons. Tous avaient la respiration sifflante, la démarche lourde, les os saillants. Hyènes et lionnes venaient demander audience quotidiennement pour se plaindre, le majordome Zazu ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Les charognes de zèbres, d'antilopes, de buffles, de gnous ; tous, ils pullulaient, ils répandaient leur odeur forte, sucrée et écœurante de décomposition ; leurs ventres ouverts explosés sous l'action du pourrissement -au moins l'odeur qui persistait des heures après consommation donnait le reflet d'avoir quelque chose dans la gueule ; et puis les mouches.

Les mouches, bourdonnantes, agaçantes, répugnantes ; les mouches, ces vautours miniatures ; les mouches d'autant plus insupportables qu'elles étaient insaisissables et donc impossibles à manger. Elles colonisaient le gibier par leurs larves et par noirs bataillons entiers, narguaient tout le royaume de leur prospérité : elles mangeaient à leur faim, bourdonnaient à leur envie sous le nez des habitants affamés qui se disputaient les maigres restes des charognes de leurs congénères.

Une hyène, l'hystérique qui ricanait sans discontinuer, avait fini par se ronger le tibia jusqu'à devenir boiteuse : elle avait même avalé un caillou, un rocher gros comme Zazu. Bien sûr, son estomac l'avait rejeté dans la minute, elle le vomit tel quel, couvert de bile acide. Quand on l'avait interrogée, elle avait répondu par gestes, sans cesser de ricaner, qu'elle avait pensé apaiser ainsi le monstre dans son ventre.

\- Et après ? lâcha Scar lorsqu'on lui rapporta l'affaire.

Lui s'était contenté de presque rien tout au long de sa vie, et il n'en était pas mort, que diable !

Que le peuple cesse ses jérémiades ! Ils ne savaient pas ce qu'était la faim, la vraie. Jour après jour, Scar se sentait littéralement rongé de l'intérieur. Comme l'hyène qui avalait un caillou pour apaiser le monstre de son estomac, Scar s'accrochait aux regards des lionnes en espérant y trouver du respect ou de l'affection. Mais la hyène avait vomi le caillou, et Scar ne trouvait chez Sarabi, Saraphina ou Nala que du dédain ou du mépris.

Eh, quoi ? Était-ce de sa faute si ces imbéciles de lionnes ne ramenaient aucun gibier, ne faisaient tout simplement pas leur travail ?

Le roi règne, mais il ne gouverne pas ...

Oh ! Ça le dévorait, comme une démangeaison profonde, persistante, viscérale, comme des larves colonisant son organisme pour se nourrir de ses tripes. Était-ce pour cela qu'il devenait de plus en plus maigre ? Que ses pattes faisaient figure de brindilles ? Même les souris autrefois si chères à son cœur avaient déserté leur poste. Pourquoi cette avalanche de mépris depuis sa naissance alors qu'il était bien mieux qualifié que son insupportable frère pour guider la Terre des Lions ? Pourquoi ne cessait-il de voir le regard plein de morgue d'Ahadi chez tout ce qui avait des yeux, alors que son père était mort depuis des années et qu'il était enfin roi ?

Confusément, Scar, lui, celui qui promenait sur le règne animal un regard empli de dédain, celui qui comprenait tout, celui qui pataugeait dans l'universelle imbécillité, le seul dont l'intellect le rendait digne de régner, il sentit grandir en lui la désagréable impression de s'être fait avoir quelque part. Tout le monde aimait le roi Ahadi, tout le monde aimait le roi Mufasa, personne n'aimait le roi Scar. Pourtant leurs règnes avaient eux aussi essuyé de graves périodes de sécheresse, famine et autres disettes, parfois même plus meurtrières que celle qu'il devait subir. A quoi rimait donc ce dédain général ? Pourquoi avoir monté tous ces stratagèmes si c'était pour n'obtenir que du mépris ? Tuez-vous donc pour avoir du respect. Ou tuez votre frère. Quoique, ce n'était pas comme si ce sacrifice lui avait été cruel -c'était même tout l'inverse...

Mais, réalisa Scar, si j'ai tué Mufasa et l'autre boule de poils, si j'ai tué mon propre frère et mon neveu, si, moi, j'ai eu le courage de faire ça ...

Si lui, la personnification de la lâcheté, s'il avait eu le courage de tuer son propre frère et son neveu, n'importe qui pouvait le tuer à son tour. Personne n'était digne de confiance. Tous des menteurs. Tous des traîtres.

Il dormait mal. Ne mangeait encore moins qu'habituellement, c'est-à-dire presque plus. Les ronronnements des lionnes l'énervaient. Les chansons de Zazu l'irritaient. Les ricanements des hyènes le faisaient grincer des crocs. Les croassements des vautours lui faisaient frissonner l'échine. Le bourdonnement des mouches le faisait trembler. Le moindre grillon le réveillait en sursaut pour l'assassiner. Le moindre médecin venu l'examiner, fût-ce le mandrill Rafiki lui-même, se voyait renvoyé à coups de rugissements ou d'insultes.

Une migraine prenait possession de son crâne, d'abord de façon occasionnelle, puis de plus en plus souvent pour ne plus le quitter et devenir insoutenable, hectique et déliquescente. Comme à la peur, Scar ne parvint pas à s'habituer à la douleur. Lorsqu'en se réveillant au beau milieu de la nuit, il entendait des murmures à son oreille, des insultes, des rires ou des phrases sans queue ni tête d'un ton monocorde, Scar avait de plus en plus de mal à croire qu'il ne dormait pas. Il se retournait, refermait les yeux ...

 _\- Mufasa, arrête de me suivre tout le temps, s'il te plaît, ça devient ridicule …_

 _\- Je suis ton frère, abruti. Je veillerai toujours sur toi._

Ses paupières se soulevaient, révélant des yeux verts misérables remplis de lassitude et d'irritation.

Et puis il ne dormit presque plus. Même si son port restait tant bien que mal droit et nonchalant, comme il ne mangeait presque rien, sa démarche devint plus hésitante, chancelante, comme s'il craignait à chaque pas de tomber dans un gouffre. Des taches noires venaient danser devant son regard comme autant de petits abîmes, et il devait fermer les yeux pour au moins dix secondes avant de pouvoir à nouveau marcher. Sa crinière, bien que toujours aussi dense et fournie, se clairsema de quelques poils. À la cicatrice vinrent s'ajouter d'énormes cernes. Qu'une lionne vint demander audience pour obtenir ses faveurs ou une plus grande implication dans les problèmes de famine, ou il crachait un sarcasme acerbe avant de conclure un péremptoire "L'audience est close. Tu peux disposer." , ou le visiteur parlait de longues minutes avant de s'apercevoir que le roi regardait fixement un point que le monde ne voyait pas.

Voire les deux tout ensemble :

\- Votre Majesté, vous... vous êtes avec moi ?

\- Hein ? Qu'est-ce que ...

\- Je venais vous entretenir au sujet de la répartition du gibier d'antilopes de la frontière su...

\- Cela ne fait pas partie de mes obligations. Ce sont les lionnes qui ont pour mission de régler les ... les ...

Il déglutissait, fronçait les sourcils, fermait les yeux, pinçait les lèvres, agitait la patte avant, comme s'il cherchait ses mots, puis reprenait du même ton péremptoire:

\- ... les problèmes de sécurité alimentaire.

\- Enfin, Sire, permettez-moi de...

\- Ah ! Mangez Zazu !

\- Que- manger le majordome ? Mais enfin, Sire ...

\- Silence ! La discussion est close. N'insistez pas.

Sa voix déjà grave, à force de hurler dans ses rares heures de sommeil, devint plus de plus en plus rauque. Il parlait plus lentement, d'une articulation lourde et pâteuse; et même son éloquence caractéristique s'effrita au point qu'il oubliait parfois de finir ses phrases -un comble. Sous le règne de Mufasa, on aurait dit que cela donnait à sa pensée une sorte de flou poétique. Sous le règne de Scar, on s'en moquait comme d'une tare d'imbécile.

Bientôt, la grotte dont Scar ne sortait plus fut emplie de tapotements frénétiques contre la pierre, rythmant le pas d'une inaudible danse macabre. Zazu, dont la cage était dans la chambre de Scar, ne dormit plus tant le son strident des griffes contre le calcaire résonnait plusieurs heures de suite comme une plainte sourde. De toutes manières, il ne pouvait pas puisque le roi lui ordonnait parfois de chanter toute la nuit pour couvrir des voix qu'il entendait ou de de picorer les larves qu'il voyait envahir la grotte. Aux lionnes venues lui demander de les laisser dormir, il leur crachait des répliques si cinglantes qu'elles abandonnèrent l'idée de faire des nuits complètes.

\- Scar, s'il te plaît, nous savons à quel point la perte de Mufa... hum, ton frère, a été un choc terrible pour toi, mais pourrais-tu cesser de faire autant de bruit en pleine nuit ?

\- Pouvez-vous cesser d'importuner votre roi ou faut-il que je vous importune en pleine nuit pour qu'enfin vous consentiez à accomplir votre devoir de lionne à lion ?

Et si encore Mufasa n'apparaissait que dans ses rêves. Scar commençait à le voir partout. Dans le regard désapprobateur des lionnes, c'était lui qui le fixait. Dans le moindre animal parcourant encore la terre des Lions, c'était lui qui le fixait. Dans les étoiles parsemant le ciel obscur, c'était lui qui le fixait. Dans le soleil, dans la chaleur vorace et impitoyable, c'était lui qui le fixait. Dans son propre reflet renvoyé par une flaque d'eau où il lapait à petites gorgées, c'était lui qui le fixait. Scar plongeait rageusement la patte dans l'eau, s'éclaboussant au passage. L'image de son frère disparaissait, pour laisser place à un lion pantelant au teint mat, à la crinière charbon clairsemée de quelques poils blancs, aux yeux absinthe cernés d'irritation et d'épuisement, une cicatrice transperçant son œil gauche, aux griffes acérées, et dont les côtes saillaient de plus en plus chaque jour sous la peau fine...

Scar regardait les gouttes d'eau couler entre ses poils. Sa patte frissonnait, tout son corps frissonnait.

Et le vent qui continuait de siffler à travers la roche, inlassablement...

 _Ca devenait ridicule._

Il ne sortit plus de la grotte centrale du Rocher.

Une nuit, Scar dormait comme d'habitude d'un sommeil agité, murmurant des phrases sans queue ni tête. Quelques hyènes s'introduisirent dans son antre avec la ferme intention de se partager Zazu. Le calao, enfermé dans une carcasse en guise de cage, ne pouvait que supplier face à la menace ricanante qui approchait les yeux luisants, les côtes à l'air, la langue pendante, la bave aux lèvres.

\- Nnnon, balbutiait-il. Vous n'aimeriez pas. Je suis coriace, maigre, avarié, très amer...

\- Alors, petite merde...

\- On aimerait que tu nous dises un truc avant de te boulotter...

\- Ouais, on aimerait savoir...

\- Ça te fait quoi…

\- ... De ne plus sucer la queue de Mufasa ?

Ni Zazu ni les hyènes ne comprirent ce qui se passa. D'un bond, Scar était sur eux, rugissant de rage, les yeux brillants, les veines gonflées, de la sueur perlant dans sa crinière noire. Il dormait encore il y avait une seconde... D'où lui venait cette fureur soudaine ?

\- Mufasa ? MUFASA ?

Les hyènes se figèrent, claquèrent des dents ; Zazu, lui, tremblait de chacune de ses plumes. La tension était plus que palpable, elle était lourde, écrasante, elle viciait l'air. Scar, situé entre lui et les hyènes, grondait d'une voix où on entendait l'édifice de sa raison vaciller tout près du bord et pourri jusqu'au cœur. La plante grimpante de la folie faisait pourrir son mur de sarcasmes pour le laisser encore plus fragile et sans défense que le lionceau qu'il avait été, hurlant à la simple mention d'un nom :

\- Comment osez-vous ? J'avais pourtant ordonné de ne plus jamais, jamais, prononcer ce nom, en ma présence. JE suis le roi !

\- D... D'accord, patron, c'est toi le roi, m-mais on a toujours faim...

\- DEHORS !

Les hyènes s'enfuirent en poussant des cris nerveux.

L'obscurité glaciale de la nuit viciait la grotte. Zazu ne voyait rien. Il n'entendait que la respiration hachée de Scar. Le roi défaillait d'inanition. Malgré le gibier déposé dans sa grotte par les lionnes, il n'avait ni mangé ni bu depuis trois jours entiers, et mal dormi ou si peu, quelques minutes à peine. Grands dieux, il tenait à peine debout sur ses pattes… Dans quel état se trouvait son esprit pour ne pas s'apercevoir que rien n'avait franchi ses lèvres depuis tant de temps, que celui qui grondait sans interruption n'était pas son larynx mais son estomac vide ? Zazu n'osait toujours pas bouger une plume, ni prononcer un mot, et encore moins respirer. La tension lui écrasait sa petite poitrine d'oiseau.

Scar venait de lui sauver la vie, mais il ne savait même pas si c'était délibéré. On ne savait jamais rien, avec lui. Que faire ? Que dire ?

\- Mufasa…

Zazu sursauta. La voix de Scar était plus grave et rauque que jamais. Elle semblait venir du plus profond de sa gorge. Elle semblait presque sortir d'outre-tombe...

Peut-être en provenait-elle réellement ?

\- ... Même dans la mort, son ombre plane au-dessus de ma tête… Le voilà ! Il est là… Zazu, tu le vois ? Dis-moi que tu le vois , c'est un ordre ... Il est juste là, à l'entrée de la grotte !

\- P… pardon, votre altesse ? De-de qui parlez-vous ?

\- De Mufasa, triple idiot ! Il est là, es-tu aveugle ?

\- Mufas… euh, l'ancien roi ?

\- Vite. Chante quelque chose. Je ne veux plus l'entendre.

\- S… Sire, entendre quoi ? Chanter qui ? euh, pardon, l'inver…

\- Tais-toi et chante !

\- Euh…

Zazu déglutit, entonna d'une voix fausse et enrouée :

\- Dieu sauve, sa majesté, Dieu sauve sa gracieuse majesté, que Dieu la fasse victorieuse, que son règne sur nous soit long …

\- Ça ne va pas ! Tais-toi, stupide oiseau ! Tu entends, tais-toi. Tais-toi ...

Scar était le roi, mille fois supérieur à Mufasa. Scar était un dieu, mais personne ne le traitait comme tel. Les lionnes le méprisaient. Les hyènes doutaient de sa capacité à les guider. Même Zazu se moquait ouvertement de lui. Une opinion qui n'est pas confortée par qui que soit est fragile. Un dieu sans adorateurs est voué à disparaître. Bien piètre dieu qu'il campait en vérité ! L'esprit d'un fou gardant un pied sur terre, ou une cicatrice à l'œil, peut concevoir des idées folles ; mais si personne n'est là pour les soutenir, il ne reste plus que lui. Scar n'avait pas l'esprit assez fort pour soutenir seul contre tous qu'il était dieu. Scar n'était pas assez fort pour trouver le chemin dans son propre esprit peuplé de cauchemars. Il s'était perdu trop loin en lui-même.

Tout et son contraire se succédait.

Scar savait qu'il ne ferait jamais rien aussi bien que son frère. Scar savait qu'il était un déchet. Scar savait qu'il n'était rien d'autre qu'un détritus ambulant. Scar savait que son père avait raison. Taka, Taka, Taka. Par sa faute, il n'y avait plus rien à boire ni à manger dans la Terre des Lions. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que les sujets puis le roi ne meurent de faim.

Mais Scar ne voulait pas mourir.

Mourir, c'était se retrouver face à Mufasa, le frère plus que parfait qu'il avait assassiné, et à Ahadi, le monstre qui lui servait de géniteur, qui l'avait détruit dès la naissance pour ne laisser qu'une boule de jalousie, de lâcheté et de peur.

Malade de terreur, la crinière maculée de transpiration, le cœur tambourinant dans sa cage thoracique, les membres paralysés, Scar regarde autour de lui. Il ne voit plus Zazu, ni la grotte. Il ne voit que l'obscurité. Le monde est devenu froid et noir. Le néant. Est-ce cela, la mort ? Au cœur des ténèbres, bientôt, il distingue des gueules qui le fixent, tels des juges à la porte des damnés. Mufasa est devant lui.

Ce sont bien sa silhouette, sa robe, sa crinière, ses yeux, mais d'où viennent ces larves qui lui sortent des orbites ? D'où vient cette odeur pestilentielle d'encens carbonisé ? Scar a brusquement envie de vomir. Il détourne la tête, mais Mufasa est encore là, en sphinx sur le rocher, et il continue de le fixer. Un bourdonnement de mouches. Son regard lui transperce l'âme. Usurpateur ! Les hyènes et les mouches ont dévoré son cadavre : il continue de le fixer, ses boyaux lui sortent du ventre, il continue toujours de le fixer, ils se déversent au sol, il continue toujours de le fixer, Scar glisse dedans, ne peut pas se relever, des larves et des mouches sortent d'entre les boyaux et commencent à entrer par ses narines, ses oreilles, sa bouche, il continue toujours de le fixer, leurs pattes courent sur ses veines, elles commencent à le dévorer de l'intérieur, il continue toujours de le fixer. Usurpateur !

Puis Ahadi- non, c'est encore Mufasa s'approche, il a la même expression que ce jour-là : les yeux jaunes injectés de sang, la gueule ouverte, il pèse de tout son poids sur sa maigre poitrine, sur sa gorge, il l'étrangle; il rugit, son haleine de mort envahit ses sinus. Usurpateur ! Scar hurle. Il suffoque. Il veut bouger, utiliser ses griffes, se relever, courir, fuir comme il l'a toujours fait, mais la peur s'est infiltrée avec les larves et les mouches dans les gouttes de son sang, dans la moindre de ses cellules, du poil de sa barbiche à ceux de sa queue, et elle le cloue.

Il est paralysé, il ne peut rien face à cette scène qui se rejoue chaque nuit. Mufasa -ou Ahadi, il ne sait plus, il sort ses griffes aiguisées, et avant que Scar - ou Taka, il ne sait plus, n'ait eu le temps de supplier, une douleur indescriptible lui brûle l'œil gauche. Du sang s'échappe de la plaie, il regarde par terre, il voit son globe oculaire vert au sol parmi les larves, qui le fixe, figé, immobile... mort.

Mort.

Et puis les revenants se mettent à parler. Leurs voix d'outre-tombe résonnent comme autant de cloches à ses oreilles : le glas sonne, les mouches bourdonnent, elles emplissent le silence, elles emplissent à ras bord le crâne de Scar. Il sent les haleines glaciales des morts lui souffler sur la gueule. Il sent leurs pattes enfoncées sur sa fourrure, il sent leurs griffes et leurs crocs pénétrer sa chair, entailler les os, le sang jaillit entre leurs pattes. Il veut se défendre, non, ce n'est pas moi, vous n'avez pas compris, c'est un malentendu, il tente de hurler de douleur. Mais il n'a plus de voix, plus de souffle, il suffoque, il entend son haleine râler dans sa gorge comme le vent d'un sifflet crevé. Mufasa se jette sur lui. Usurpateur, usurpateur, usurpateur !

USURPATEUR !

\- Majesté ! Reprenez-Vous !

Scar aspira une grande goulée d'air. Ils avaient disparu. Et avec eux les mouches. Il regarda autour de lui, le souffle court, hagard, les deux yeux écarquillés. La grotte était toujours dans la nuit. Il vit Zazu enfermé dans sa carcasse qui le regardait, épouvanté. Scar ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il hurlait de terreur. La perte de son frère aîné l'avait détruit, songea Zazu. Sans ce soutien moral, sans cette figure paternelle, Scar était seul face à ses cauchemars contre lesquels ses griffes acérées n'avaient aucune emprise. Il devait réellement aimer son frère pour se retrouver ainsi démuni...

Roi malheureux en vérité ... Zazu savait que les lionnes méprisaient leur roi et qu'elles trouvaient la mort accidentelle de ses prédécesseurs suspecte. Que les discours de Scar, que "le drame personnel d'une cruauté insoutenable" que constituait la mort de Mufasa et de Simba n'était que poudre aux yeux. Malgré ses grands airs de grand et noble roi maudit avec son épaisse crinière noire, ses sourcils froncés de mépris en toute circonstance, il ne maîtrisait rien, ne savait rien, ne faisait même pas semblant de s'inquiéter du sort du royaume. Quel opportuniste ! Quel parasite ! Quelle honte ! Et dire qu'il pensait que feindre la maladie aussi grossièrement suffirait à lui garantir le respect de son peuple…

Zazu avait envie de les croire, mais l'état de Scar était bien trop inquiétant pour n'y voir qu'un mauvais jeu d'acteur. Scar avait l'air si perdu que l'oiseau obséquieux avait presque envie de lui tapoter le crâne comme à un lionceau, comme il le faisait autrefois à Simba.

\- Pourquoi me regardes-tu ainsi ?

Zazu sursauta, déstabilisé par la hargne débordante dans la voix de Scar. Il déglutit, et articula :

\- Vous n'allez pas bien, Sire. Un peu de repos peut-être, vous f...

\- JE VAIS PARFAITEMENT BIEN !

Zazu fut propulsé en arrière, se cogna la tête contre la paroi, se prit une pluie de postillons en gage de sa sollicitude. Scar s'était rué sur sa cage, en sueur, fiévreux, livide, tremblant de tous ses membres. Zazu pouvait sentir chaque particule de son haleine fétide, chargée de rage, de terreur, de déni et d'épuisement.

\- Je vais parfaitement bien, répéta Scar. Parfaitement bien, tu entends, stupide oiseau ? À quel moment t'ai-je demandé ton avis sur mon état de santé ? Je vais parfaitement bien, je vais parfaitement bien ...

Zazu entendit la voix de Scar se briser. Un hoquet s'échappa. Et puis elle passa. Une goutte d'eau, une goutte d'eau en ces temps de sécheresse, une goutte d'eau traîtresse, incisive. Elle flouta sa vision, passa la barrière de ses cils, tomba de son œil marqué et roula sur sa joue pour se perdre quelque part entre les poils de sa crinière. Mais Scar la sentit passer, la petite goutte d'eau, lui qui n'avait pas une fois pleuré depuis qu'il s'appelait Scar, il la vit, elle traçait un sillon sur sa joue, elle gravait sur sa chair tout ce qu'il avait échoué à être, elle le déchira comme un prolongement de sa cicatrice.

C'était si stupide, si répugnant, si douloureux qu'un hurlement jaillit de sa gorge; rugir son dégoût, son horreur, sa rage, son désespoir, qui résonnèrent longtemps dans la grotte, et déchirèrent la nuit et sa chaleur étouffante.

\- AAAHHHHHRR !

Tout le Rocher l'entendit.

Il réveilla toutes les lionnes et toutes les hyènes. Mais personne, ni aucune lionne, ni aucune hyène, ne jugèrent utile de venir déranger leur roi.

Il devait encore être en train de dormir.

Zazu se demanda comment un son si puissant pouvait sortir d'un corps aussi squelettique, sur lequel les os produisaient tant de jeux d'ombres, faisant écho à sa crinière charbon. Zazu se demanda pourquoi il en avait une, et pourquoi il avait une barbiche. C'étaient les attributs d'un adulte, d'un roi. Pas du lionceau pantelant et misérable qui lui faisait face...

Scar vit cette pitié. Il se souvint qu'il la détestait sur le visage de Mufasa. Mais Mufasa était mort, et s'abandonner à ce regard débordant de compassion était tellement facile. Tout raconter, se décharger, oublier...

\- Zazu... Zazu, Zazu, Zazu…

\- Oui, Sire ?

\- Personne ne m'a jamais aimé, n'est-ce pas ?

Le voilà qui recommençait. Même si le ton était passé de pitoyable à celui d'un simple constat, le propos restait toujours le même. Zazu retint de justesse un soupir de lassitude :

\- Eh bien... Il serait mensonger de prétendre le contraire, sire.

Scar ne parut même pas se formaliser, mais sa voix se mit à trembler :

\- Tel est mon lot. Même lorsque j'étais lionceau...

Zazu sentit malgré lui sa pitié se changer en mépris. Il leva les yeux au ciel. Les lionnes n'avaient pas tort. Frère ou pas frère, Scar n'avait pas le centième de la dignité qu'affichait Mufasa en toutes circonstances. Il était à peine capable de se maintenir debout... Pire encore, il avait la déplorable habitude de rappeler son rang sans cesse, à la moindre occasion. "Je suis votre roi", "JE suis le ROI !" ou "JE SUIS LE ROI !" ... C'était si caricatural, si pathétique, si ridicule… Zazu sentit monter en lui une puissante envie de rire, qu'il parvint non sans mal à museler. Il était vraiment nerveux...

La vieille et familière colère remonta d'un coup en Scar. L'injustice lui creva le cœur !

Qu'avait donc son frère que lui n'avait pas ? Que lui manquait-il pour recevoir tout ce que son frère avait toujours eu à sa place ? Pourquoi le tuer n'avait-il pas suffit à effacer sa jalousie ? D'où venait cette bouffée de frustration s'il n'y avait plus rien pour l'alimenter ? D'un regret ? Des étoiles ? D'un spectre ? Et où était passé Mufasa ? Qu'il lui donne la réponse à cette question qui lui transperçait le cœur comme une flèche ! Mais il n'était jamais là quand on avait besoin de lui. Cet égoïste. Ce faux-frère. Ce traître !

Scar tourna en rond dans la grotte couverte de marques de griffes. Déambula furieusement, il fit les cent pas, les mille pas, des grondements s'échappaient d'entre ses lèvres, résonnaient contre les parois de pierre, mais recouvrant à peine les plaintes de son estomac. Plus squelettique que jamais, les os crevaient la chair, la crinière charbon en bataille contre elle-même, les joues creuses, défiguré par les cernes et la cicatrice, les yeux absinthe brillaient dans l'obscurité de la grotte, étincelaient dans leurs orbites, dans leur écrin de fourrure sombre...

Zazu entama un duel de regard avec une mouche pour se donner une contenance.

\- Mais qu'avait donc mon frère que je n'ai pas ?!

La bouffée de compassion qu'avait sentie Zazu était vite retombée. À sa place, le mépris suinta de chacune de ses plumes : si ce pauvre petit roi de pacotille lui demandait personnellement de le dénigrer, il n'allait certainement pas se gêner :

\- Je vous fais toute la liste ou un résumé suffira ?

\- Rah, ça va...

\- Eh bien, il avait des sujets qui l'adoraient...

\- Ahr !

\- Une famille affectueuse...

\- Grrââh…

\- Une reine dévouée...

\- C'est ça. Il me faut une reine.

\- P-p-pardon ?!

Scar s'était figé. Ses oreilles relevées, ses yeux écarquillés, brillèrent, pupilles dilatés, iris absinthe subitement si clairs qu'ils semblaient éclairés de l'intérieur, l'ombre d'un sourire sur sa gueule, seigneur quel imbécile, comment n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt, frappé par l'évidence.

\- S- Sire, balbutiait le majordome, vous, êtes-vous, enfin, je, mais... parlez-vous sérieusement ?

Mais le roi ne l'écoutait déjà plus.

-Une reine, manant, une reine ! Sans reine que suis-je ? Un cul-de-sac. Ni descendants, ni lignée, ni postérité. Avec une reine, j'aurai...

Zazu n'osait plus respirer, effaré. Ces mots, ces phrases, ce délire, dégoulinaient de sa bouche comme un torrent de pus et ils exhalaient un trop fort parfum d'encens et de mort; un parfum qui donnait le tournis et qui perdait les sens avec la raison.

-... Des lionceaux !

Le raisonnement qui se dessinait dans l'esprit de Scar l'enchantait par sa simplicité.

Il murmura, la voix rauque, la respiration chaotique, ivre de l'envol de sa propre volonté :

\- L'immortalité sera à moi …

Puis, comme un écho, il répéta, cette fois en criant :

\- L'IMMORTALITÉ SERA A MOI !

Le sang est la vie ; perpétuer son sang, c'est perpétuer sa vie, c'est ne pas mourir.

Si mourir signifiait faire face à Mufasa, la seule façon d'y échapper était de ne pas mourir.

Un ricanement nerveux et incontrôlé s'échappa d'entre les lèvres de Scar. Qu'importe que le royaume périclite, que les hyènes répandent la désolation, que les troupeaux désertent, que la sécheresse détruise le territoire ! En tant que roi, il pouvait tout avoir. De la nourriture à ne plus savoir qu'en faire, des armées obéissantes au doigt et à l'œil, des lionnes à volonté, une vie sans fin, et pourquoi pas, oui, pourquoi pas ...

La lumière de la lune entrait par un orifice de la grotte. Elle déchirait l'obscurité et tombait au sol dans une flaque blanche. Scar s'y jeta, tourna sa face marquée vers l'astre. Son ombre se dessinait sous la lune. Elle était gigantesque. Elle semblait l'avaler. Elle semblait le dévorer. Il chutait dans son ombre. Mais il ne le voyait pas. Il ne voyait que la lune. Le vent s'engouffra dans sa crinière noire. Les rois passés le fixaient et le jugeaient du haut des étoiles, mais Scar n'en avait cure. Il ne voyait que la lune blafarde qui le regardait avec insolence, comme une invitation à venir la prendre. Il se sentait brusquement un besoin d'impossible.

Il avisa un crâne de gnou gisant sur la roche, blanc et luisant sous la lumière. Il le saisit dans sa patte d'un geste vif et un peu tremblant. Il regarda dans ses orbites vides que la vie habitait autrefois. Il regarda ses griffes traverser les deux trous béants.

Oh, la mort avait peut-être pris cette pauvre créature, comme elle avait pris et prendrait toutes les autres après elle pour ne plus laisser que des charognes et des cimetières hantés par les mouches. Oui, peut-être, mais elle ne l'aurait pas lui. Elle aurait beau tenter de le recouvrir, de le saisir, de le prendre, elle glisserait éternellement sur lui comme un brouillard. Il la côtoyait depuis si longtemps. Elle n'oserait pas s'en prendre à une si vieille connaissance. Car ils se connaissaient bien, tous les deux. Ils marchaient côte à côte, elle sautillait près de lui qui ne lui retournait qu'un regard méprisant plein d'absinthe. Elle lui souriait, et son haleine de folie entrait dans ses narines et emportait sa morale, son pitoyable frère et le monde entier avec elle. Mais à lui, elle ne lui ferait jamais rien, oh, non; jamais elle n'oserait ne serait-ce que l'effleurer, jamais elle n'oserait commettre ce crime de lèse-majesté, et certainement pas après ce qu'il lui avait servi -ou plus exactement _qui_ ...

 _Autrement, cela deviendrait ridicule..._

Il tituba comme un ivrogne.

Une reine, donc.

Scar pensa immédiatement à Sarabi. L'épouse de son défunt frère portait la dignité et l'élégance dans le moindre de ses déplacements. Au-dessus de toutes les insultes et grognements adressées par les hyènes qui lui reprochaient le manque de nourriture, auréolée de dignité. Même lorsqu'il l'accablait de sa hargne et de ses sarcasmes, elle conservait un flegme que rien ne semblait pouvoir percer. Ah ! Il était loin, le temps où elle le giflait pour une simple petite pique... La lionne était aimée du peuple qui voyait en elle son ancien roi, et peut-être que Scar parviendrait à grappiller du même coup un peu de cette admiration. Et quitte à prendre le trône à son frère, autant lui prendre aussi sa femme. Mieux, c'était une faveur qu'il lui faisait, de lui permettre de conserver sa place de première chasseresse et de reine...

Mais Scar, après mûre réflexion, finit par réfuter le projet. Elle aurait dû se présenter à lui spontanément dès la mort du roi et de son petit ainsi que la loi l'exigeait. Mais elle avait le front de se refuser obstinément à lui. Qu'il lui en donne l'ordre, elle lui jetait un regard ombrageux, qu'il lui promît de la couvrir de délices -ce qu'il avait bien l'intention de faire, elle le repoussait avec autant de dégoût que s'il était couvert du sang de Simba et de Mufasa. Oh, combien elle le méprisait ... Alors, pour ne pas subir davantage le dédain des autres lionnes, il espaça ses poursuites de plus en plus, jusqu'à finir par la laisser en paix. Car après tout, elle était la femme de son frère. Mufasa avait déjà posé sa marque sur elle. L'avoir elle, ce serait comme l'ombre de Mufasa le hantant sans relâche, et son frère le suivait suffisamment comme ça - _ça en devenait ridicule_.

Quant à Zira, dont il avait enfin retenu le nom et qui était revenue le rejoindre à la cour, elle faisait d'autant une candidate de choix qu'elle lui avait déjà donné deux enfants. Mais l'aîné, Nuka, âgé d'environ huit mois, ne lui apportait aucune satisfaction. Scar avait était frappé de voir à quel point il s'y reconnaissait, dans la fourrure mate, les trois poils de crinière charbon, le corps osseux et le côté angoissé -même ses griffes étaient aussi sorties en permanence ; autant qu'il s'en différenciait par la gestuelle tremblante, bondissante, presque convulsive, et l'accablante lenteur d'esprit.

Pour un peu, Scar se demandait si Nuka n'était pas le fruit d'une nuit avec une hyène... Peu importait ce que pouvait tenter Nuka pour plaire à son père, entre câlins et traits d'esprits en passant par cadeaux occasionnels comme une souris ou une larve, Scar ne parvenait qu'à se demander, seigneur, comment avait-il pu engendrer un tel échec ? Avoir un imbécile pareil pour fils premier-né faisait honte à son intellect... Il ne savait même pas rentrer ses griffes !

Ensuite venait Vitani, qui faisait tout à fait honneur à son père par une finesse et une intelligence très rare chez les lionceaux de cet âge. A quelques semaines, sachant à peine marcher, Scar avait déjà vu ses yeux se lever au ciel devant les frasques de son frère aîné -au moins n'était-il pas seul à voir l'abîme constituant le cerveau de cet individu... Mais hélas, qu'attendre d'une femelle en termes d'héritage ? Décidément, l'on avait beau être roi, les enfants d'une pouilleuse resteraient toujours ceux d'une pouilleuse.

Pour ne rien arranger, Zira était partie pendant deux semaines -lui laissant ses enfants dans les pattes, heureusement que les autres lionnes étaient là pour cette corvée; et elle était revenue enceinte. Étrangement, Scar, lui qui s'était laissé emporter par la jalousie depuis sa naissance, fut le premier surpris de constater qu'il se moquait éperdument l'identité du père et n'éprouvait absolument aucune rancune. C'était à croire que Mufasa l'avait entièrement vidé, avait à lui seul aspiré toute sa hargne comme un trou noir sans en laisser la moindre goutte pour les autres. L'égoïste !

Et puis, la lionne rachitique avait l'air tellement détruite par la culpabilité. Tu es toujours à tes cauchemars, tu me délaisses, alors évidemment, il te ressemblait tellement, surtout les yeux, tes beaux yeux verts, oh, je te demande pardon, je suis prête à faire absolument n'importe quoi pour que tu me pardonnes...

Scar, dans un élan de bonté sorti littéralement de nulle part -surtout influencé par les regards suppliants que Zira ne cessait de lui imposer, finalement, bon d'accord, mais c'est bien parce que tu insistes, pour te faire plaisir, il avait décidé d'adopter le lionceau encore à naître, de l'accepter au sein de la cour à l'instar de Nuka et Vitani, et, pourquoi pas, moui, un jour, peut-être, si vraiment aucune autre possibilité ne se présentait, s'il n'avait pas d'autre choix, d'en faire son héritier...

Perpétuer sa lignée à travers un fils adoptif tenait du crime de lèse royauté, contre toutes les traditions établies depuis la nuit des temps, mais qui oserait reprocher quoique ce soit là-dessus au roi ? Qui s'attendait à ce qu'un roi régicide respecte l'héritage des rois ? L'idée même d'un père biologique le révulsait. A cette simple pensée, l'acide de sa cicatrice à l'œil se rappelait à lui. Famille, famille menteuse, famille injuste, famille méprisante, famille haineuse, famille, je vous hais !

Zira, lorsqu'il l'informa de sa décision, le regarda les yeux débordants de larmes et d'admiration. Elle ne voyait en lui qu'un noble héros, un prince charmant, un dieu miséricordieux. Son preux chevalier qui l'avait jadis sauvée. S'il lui avait un jour avoué qu'il avait tué son frère, elle l'avait complètement oublié.

Mais si Zira était toute prête à lui apporter l'affection qu'il désirait tant, elle était trop intelligente pour être parfaitement honnête. Elle ne voyait peut-être pas l'éclat de machiavélisme dans ses yeux jaunes, mais Scar, lui, savait parfaitement le reconnaître quand il l'avait devant lui.

Mais il y avait aussi autre chose qu'il voyait chez elle. Quelque chose d'énorme, un brasier, un incendie. Un volcan. Un jour, elle lui avait même dit que sans lui, le monde devenait cendre. Que lui seul donnait de la couleur au monde, qu'il lui donnait l'impression de vivre. Et cela le mettait mal à l'aise, pour ne pas dire que cela lui faisait peur ...

Et si le volcan devenait incontrôlable ? Cela devrait forcément arriver un jour ou l'autre. Peu importait le nombre d'enfants illégitimes qu'il lui offrait d'adopter, cela ne ferait que retarder l'échéance.

Scar ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il entendait par là. Il avait simplement l'impression confuse qu'elle pourrait le tuer. Il avait déjà entendu des histoires de lionnes si passionnées qu'elles en viendraient à tuer leurs époux ...

Ou pire encore, s'il se laissait prendre à ses filets, si un jour il ressentait ce brasier et cette confiance aveugle, qu'est-ce qui lui disait qu'il pourrait en réchapper ? N'était-ce pas en titillant l'affection entre son frère et son neveu qu'il avait pu les assassiner tous les deux ? Seigneur, et si ce stratagème se retournait contre lui ...

Zira pouvait tout à fait lui trancher la jugulaire d'un coup de griffe durant son sommeil et faire accuser une mouche, ou plus incroyable encore, Zazu. Tout le monde la croirait sans difficulté, et elle s'assiérait sur le trône, _son_ trône...

Décidément, l'on avait beau être roi, les enfants d'une pouilleuse resteraient toujours ceux d'une pouilleuse. Et quoiqu'on en dise, un fils adoptif ne serait jamais qu'un substitut à son sang. Le rejeton d'un autre. Un sang-de-Bourbe.

Mais que faire alors ? Trouver une autre lionne ? Ce n'était pas ce qui manquait. Mais toutes étaient déjà passées par son frère. Toutes avaient porté ses enfants, sa marque, son odeur, son spectre. Où alors trouver la perle rare ? Qui le ferait passer à la postérité en tant que fondateur d'une dynastie millénaire ? Qui lui donnerait des héritiers dignes de ce nom ? Qui lui apporterait l'affection dont il avait tant besoin ? Qui l'approuverait, l'encouragerait, le soutiendrait, le chérirait, ferait taire son frère, le bercerait le soir pour qu'enfin il puisse dormir d'un sommeil réparateur ?

Elle lui fut apportée sur un plateau d'argent.

Elle venait l'entretenir d'il ne savait quelles futilités au sujet des hyènes, comme quoi elles détruisaient le territoire ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là... Scar ne s'en était pas aperçu à l'époque, mais c'était désormais si évident qu'il se demanda comment il ne l'avait pas vu plus tôt - Nuka déteignait sur lui apparemment. La noblesse imprégnant chacun de ses gestes, comme un habit d'or, le regard perçant, la beauté incomparable de son corps vierge à peine sorti de l'adolescence...

Zazu assista donc, pétri d'horreur, à la tentative perpétrée par Scar sur sa nièce Nala. La fille de Mufasa et de Saraphina morte de faim depuis à peine un mois, tenta d'ignorer le plus respectueusement possible les injonctions de son oncle Scar qui n'écoutait pas un mot de ce qu'elle lui disait.

\- Scar, tu dois faire quelque chose. Il n'y a plus rien à chasser !

Scar hocha la tête, oui-oui, il comprenait :

\- Hm-hm. Ah, Nala, tu sais... Le pouvoir est une si lourde charge... Ne penses-tu pas que je mérite... je ne sais pas, un soutien, ou une compagne ?

\- Hum ... pardon ?

Scar reprit, affichant un air faussement désolé :

\- Un roi seul est ma foi, une bien triste situation. _(pause)_ Mais un roi sans héritiers, _(pause, puis le timbre descend jusqu'à devenir rauque)_ c'est une véritable tragédie...

Sa patte avant vint se frotter à celle de Nala qui la retira comme si elle avait été brûlée.

\- Et, plus je t'observe, et plus je me dis que...

\- ... que tu as probablement besoin de sommeil ?

Le roi balaya la réplique d'un geste de la patte. Du vent. Et le ton paternaliste reprit le cours de son idée devant une Nala de plus en plus dégoûtée :

\- Par ailleurs, c'est incroyable ce que tu as grandi...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Et, lâche-moi !

\- Tu m'aimes ? Bien sûr que oui. Je suis ton roi, après tout. Dis-le, pour voir ?

Et de boire de l'eau imaginaire à la santé de leurs futurs héritiers, de l'Histoire qu'ils écriraient ensemble, et de se jeter sur elle, de la rouler à terre en la serrant contre lui... C'était si immonde que le petit estomac de Zazu pourtant presque vide, se contracta, s'agita de spasmes, et qu'il vomit dans la carcasse lui servant de cage.

L'estomac au bord des lèvres, Nala parvint à retourner l'élan de Scar contre lui, à le mettre à terre et à lui asséner une gifle mémorable ; mais le roi ne sembla même pas s'en apercevoir.

\- Oh, Nala... tu sais à quel point la violence me répugne.

Était-ce bien celui qui avait assassiné son frère et son neveu, et qui s'apprêtait à violer sa propre nièce qu'il avait déjà tenté de tuer, était-ce bien cet individu qui prononçait ces mots ?

Oui.

Il était le roi. Il faisait ce qui lui plaisait. Il avait le pouvoir absolu. Tout était à lui. Le trône, les lionnes, la vie éternelle, la lune. Dans ses grands yeux caves, l'absinthe étincelait comme elle. Scar comprenait enfin l'utilité du pouvoir : il donnait ses chances à l'impossible, à la lune, à l'immortalité, au bonheur, à n'importe quoi qui ne soit pas de ce monde.

\- Je finis toujours par obtenir ce que je veux, reprit-il d'une voix trop rauque. Peu importe comment, tu seras à moi !

Nala se dégagea de sa poigne, la colère, le dégoût, étincelants dans ses yeux bleus.

\- Plutôt mourir !

Scar ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Il n'écoutait plus rien. Il n'entendait même plus ce qu'il ricanait puis hurlait à la face de la lune qui le narguait :

\- Je suis le roi, et vous tous, sans exception, vous êtes à moi !

Scar n'avait plus peur.

Scar était libre.

Il avait presque envie de plaindre Mufasa, et son père, et son grand-père, et tous les rois avant eux, pour ne pas avoir connu cette ivresse qui le rendait dix fois supérieur à n'importe lequel d'entre eux, et surtout, _surtout_ , à Mufasa.

Et qu'importe l'avis des lionnes. Les troupeaux sont partis et les hyènes incontrôlables, qu'elles disaient. Il ne reste plus rien, qu'elles disaient. Il faut quitter la Terre des Lions, qu'elles disaient, ou nous sommes tous condamnés, qu'elles disaient. Ces imbéciles ne comprenaient rien.

Plutôt mourir que d'abandonner ce trône. Ce rocher gigantesque qui l'avait nargué de toute sa hauteur, de toute sa noblesse, pendant toutes ces années, chaque fois qu'il posait sur lui son œil absinthe, son œil gauche transpercé par la vieille entaille qui le vidait de son sang depuis si longtemps ...

Plutôt mourir que d'abandonner ce trône à qui il avait tout sacrifié. Il avait besoin de ce trône comme ce trône avait besoin de lui pour se mener mutuellement jusqu'à la lune dans une valse folle, dans la danse macabre de l'impossible; et respirer jusqu'au fanatisme ce doux parfum d'encens qui ne brûlait plus que pour lui-même...

Scar s'était peut-être perdu trop loin en lui-même, sur un chemin où la jalousie ne le guidait plus, où le parfum de l'encens lui détruisait l'esprit et où les morts revenaient pour l'emporter avec eux en Enfer.

Mais il savait une chose.

Admettre que les lionnes avaient raison contre lui, qu'il était incapable de les guider, serait reconnaître qu'il était incapable de se guider lui-même. Les lionnes ne le respectaient pas. Les hyènes à peine, et encore moins Zazu. Et lui ne les respectait pas non plus -bien trop inférieures.

Que lui restait-il alors sinon le respect envers lui-même ? Que faire sinon continuer d'avancer sur ce chemin envahi de mouches qui lui rongeaient son cerveau malade ? La folie le laissait totalement sans défense face à elles, fragile et comme un enfant, un lionceau naïf et arrogant à qui les notions de morale, de lois et de devoir étaient inconnues. Scar ne devait rien à personne. Scar n'avait plus peur. Il était un dieu.

Il était libre.

Jusqu'à ce que Mufasa ressuscite.

 ***oooOOOooo***

 **Phrases et expressions piquées à d'autres:**

 **-** _Une hyène, l'hystérique qui ricanait sans discontinuer, avait fini par se ronger le tibia jusqu'à devenir boiteuse : elle avait même avalé un caillou, un rocher gros comme Zazu. Bien sûr, son estomac l'avait rejeté dans la minute, elle le vomit tel quel, couvert de bile acide. Quand on l'avait interrogée, elle avait répondu par gestes, sans cesser de ricaner, qu'elle avait pensé apaiser ainsi le monstre dans son ventre."_ \- La scène et la mention du monstre dans le ventre pour évoquer la faim sort tout droit de la fic _Explosive Girl_ de Miss Macaronii.

\- _"La tension était plus que palpable, elle était lourde, écrasante, elle viciait l'air."_ \- Extrait de _l'Héritier,_ de Nathalea.

\- _"Malade de terreur, la crinière maculée de transpiration (...) Usurpateur, usurpateur, usurpateur !"_ \- Extrait de _Sunlight_ , de Nathalea

\- " _Il se sentait brusquement un besoin d'impossible."_ \- Extrait de _Caligula_ de Camus

\- _"Scar comprenait enfin l'utilité du pouvoir : il donnait ses chances à l'impossible, à la lune, à l'immortalité, au bonheur, à n'importe quoi qui ne soit pas de ce monde."_ \- Extrait de _Caligula_ de Camus

Si vous en repérez d'autres, signalez-les moi !


	3. Chapter 3

**This is the end. La fin du règne de Scar, alias le combat final du film... mais toujours du point de vue de notre vieux lion frappadingue. Enjoy.**

 ****oooOOOooo****

* * *

L'orage grondait ce soir-là.

Le soleil sombrait à l'horizon, éclaboussant le ciel de lumière et de de sang. Les nuages rosâtres semaient leurs éclairs çà et là, comme des intestins s'échappent d'un corps éventré, juste avant que la mort ne vienne le cueillir. Et puis la nuit, les ténèbres, enveloppèrent tout d'un coup. Un coup de tonnerre, et Mufasa surgit de nulle part. Mufasa revenait d'entre les morts pour lui crever l'œil et le tuer, comme dans ses hallucinations. Le voilà ! Il est là ! Il vient te chercher !

Pétri d'effroi, Scar recula, la queue entre les pattes devant l'imposante silhouette tout droite sortie de ses cauchemars. C'était la première fois que son frère apparaissait en présence d'un autre que Zazu, en l'occurrence la quasi-totalité de sa cour de lionnes, sauf l'équipe de Zira partie chasser, et de hyènes. Mufasa avait-il décidé de lui faire perdre définitivement la face ? Que se passait-il ? D'où sortait cette vision de cauchemar ? _Ça en devenait ridicule._

Mufasa était mort. Il ne pouvait pas être là. Il avait vu son cadavre. Il l'avait jeté du haut de la falaise. Il l'avait tué de ses propres mains...

Et pourtant, Scar le voyait et l'entendait parler à une Sarabi à moitié assommée par terre, qu'il venait juste de corriger pour son insolence :

\- Mufasa ?

\- Non, maman. C'est moi.

\- Simba ? Tu es en vie ? Comment as-tu fait ?

\- C'est sans importance. Je suis là.

Ayant assisté pétrifié à ce dialogue absurde sans queue ni tête, Scar, réalisa qu'il n'avait pas vu Simba mort. Visiblement, le lionceau naïf avait survécu aux hyènes -seigneur, mais à quoi pensait donc dame Nature lorsqu'elle avait donné le jour à ces imbéciles ?- puis avait grandi on-ne-savait où, était devenu adulte et semblait, selon toute vraisemblance, revenu lui prendre le trône et le tuer. Ce point-là au moins était similaire à ses cauchemars. Un grand sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres, oh, Simba ! Héhé, je suis un peu surpris de te revoir... vivant. Simba s'avançait vers lui en grondant, donne-moi une seule bonne raison de ne pas te mettre en pièces. Oh, Simba, il faut comprendre, le poids harassant d'un royaume ...

Dans un environnement familier, Scar parvint à retourner la situation en sa faveur. Lorsque Simba lui ordonna de se soumettre et de lui rendre le trône, Scar lui fit parfaitement comprendre qu'il était hors de question de renoncer à ce trône et à cette liberté absolue qui lui revenait de droit. Culpabiliser Simba de la mort de son père avait déjà fonctionné : le faire devant ses prétendus sujets aurait sûrement encore plus de poids...

\- À toi de choisir, Scar. Tu te soumets ou tu te bats.

\- Oooh... repartit Scar d'un ton navré, tout en s'esquivant devant Simba pour marcher vers les lionnes. Pourquoi tant de violence ? C'est horrible d'être responsable de la mort d'un membre de sa famille. Tu es d'accord, Simba ?

\- C'est inutile, Scar. Je ne me sens plus coupable.

Mon œil ! Simba cachait si mal son manque d'assurance qu'appuyer exactement là où la douleur était la plus forte fut d'une facilité déconcertante.

\- Et tes sujets si fidèles et si dévoués ont-ils si peu de mémoire ?

\- Simba, demanda Nala perdue, de quoi est-ce qu'il parle ?

\- Aaaah ! s'écria Scar, un immense sourire déformant son visage à l'air faussement complice. Tu ne leur donc pas raconté notre petit secret ? Eh bien Simba, voilà l'occasion idéale de le faire. Dis-leur qui est responsable de la mort de ton père !

Scar s'écarta et se tut pour laisser Simba s'avancer. C'était comme si son neveu connaissait exactement son rôle. Comme un acteur dans la pièce spécialement mise en scène par son humble serviteur. Se tenant très droit, la tête haute, le visage empreint de la noblesse sincère d'un héros de tragédie, c'en était presque beau, Simba avança d'un pas, et d'une voix claire et intelligible, prononça :

\- C'est moi.

Le choc paralysa un instant les lionnes. Puis Sarabi, détruite, s'avança vers son fils qui avait baissé la tête sous le poids des regards. Elle articula, d'une voix enrouée par l'émotion :

\- Non, c'est...faux.

C'était mignon. Elle se refusait à croire les aveux de son fils. C'était bien trop horrible pour elle. Pauvre petite chose que l'ancienne reine. Finalement, Scar ne s'était pas trompée lors de leur première rencontre : ridicule. Insignifiante. Simba ne dit rien. Lui si noble la seconde d'avant, fuyait le regard de sa mère qui insista :

\- Dis-moi que c'est faux !

\- Non... finit enfin par lâcher Simba. C'est lui qui a rais …

Scar ne lui laissa pas le temps d'enchaîner. Le tonnerre gronda :

\- Le voilà qui reconnaît la vérité, l'assassin !

Il fallait battre le fer tant qu'il était chaud, et Scar se composa un regard inquisiteur de juge suprême, comme ceux qui le fixaient à la porte des damnés lors de ses cauchemars. Le vent s'engouffrait dans sa crinière noire, comme pour accentuer un effet théâtral. L'orage grondait à chaque parole prononcée par Scar, comme s'il le soutenait. Ainsi porté par les éléments, Scar se sentit pousser des ailes. Endossant à la fois les rôles de procureur et de juge, Scar appuya donc de nouveau de toutes ses forces sur la plaie mal refermée de son neveu exposé aux regards des lionnes, tel l'accusé d'un illustre procès, le jour du Jugement Dernier.

\- C'est faux ! C'était un accident !

\- Sans toi, Mufasa serait encore vivant ! C'est à cause de toi qu'il est mort ! Tu oses le nier ?

\- Non… Non !

Le poison qu'il dispensait à son neveu fonctionnait au-delà de ses espérances. Même les lionnes soutenant Simba à son arrivée se trouvaient dans l'incapacité d'agir : c'était bien Simba, le roi, n'est-ce-pas ? Mais n'avait-il pas tué son père ? Il avait l'air si persuadé d'être coupable. Comment laisser un parricide monter sur le trône ? Mais le roi Scar condamnait délibérément la Terre des Lions à la mort. Qui choisir ? Qui soutenir ?

Porté par les hyènes, par le tonnerre et par la lune, Scar avança lentement vers Simba le long du Rocher : le faire reculer, le faire peser lentement, cruellement toute l'étendue de son impuissance ; il repoussa Simba vers le vide à coup d'insultes et d'insinuations de plus en plus perverses.

\- C'est donc toi, l'assassin !

\- Je ne suis pas un meurtrier !

Éclair, roulement de tonnerre.

\- Ho, décidément tu cherches les ennuis, murmura Scar en plongeant ses yeux absinthe droit dans ceux de son neveu. Mais aujourd'hui, papa n'est plus là pour te sauver. Et maintenant, ajouta-t-il en pesant chacune des syllabes, et maintenant tout le monde sait pourquoi !

Dans une parfaite synchronisation, Simba perdit l'équilibre juste au-dessus du vide et la foudre incendia un arbre mort, puis deux, puis trois, puis cinq, puis dix, puis vingt, quelques mètres sous lui qui s'était rattrapé par miracle.

\- Simba ! cria Nala.

Les couleurs orangées, rougeoyantes des flammes, des braises et des volutes offraient de saisissants contrastes avec les ténèbres bleutées, conférant à la scène un éclat presque sanguinaire. En lieu et place du martèlement de sabots, l'écorce craquant sous la morsure des flammes fournissait un parfait requiem. C'était encore meilleur que la première fois...

\- Tiens, tiens... dit Scar qui s'amusait beaucoup. Ce regard m'est familier. Hmm.. Il me semble l'avoir déjà vu. Ça me rappelle quelque chose... Attends un peu, laisse-moi réfléchir...

Il surjouait l'intense et longue réflexion, il poussa même la complaisance jusqu'à se caresser la barbiche, faisant mariner Simba qui, quelques mètres au-dessus de l'abîme, les poils roussis par les flammes, la peur étincelant dans ses grands yeux, la gorge irritée par les particules de fumée, toussait et griffait vainement la roche pour se rattraper. Il baignait dans sa culpabilité et sa peur comme un rôti dans son jus.

\- Ah oui, haha, ça y est, je me le rappelle ! _(Scar durcit brusquement sa voix et son expression)_ C'est le regard qu'avait ton père juste avant de mourir.

Ah ! Simba sous lui, totalement à sa merci, les flammes crépitantes de l'enfer prêtes à l'accueillir, le regard empli de terreur...

Comme la première fois, la cicatrice de Scar le brûla, mais la douleur n'était pas la même. Ahadi était loin. Celle-là était une douleur mêlée de plaisir, une douce brûlure. Scar était le roi : le plus libre de tous. Simba, emporté par son propre poids, glissa ; emporté dans son élan, Scar le retint au-dessus du vide, comme un réflexe, mais cela n'avait rien à voir avec de la pitié.

Au contraire.

Il planta ses griffes acérées dans les pattes avant de son neveu, qui hurla, le sang jaillit de nouveau.

Scar voulait s'offrir une dernière danse avant de précipiter Simba dans l'abîme. Comme un lionceau à qui on dit "allez, mon chéri, un dernier et c'est fini..."

Il approcha son visage de celui de Simba, un sourire éclatant sur sa face marquée. Sa gueule était maintenant dans le creux de son cou, juste dans sa crinière, et ...

\- Écoute mon petit secret ...

Et soufflés à l'oreille d'une voix basse et douce comme une berceuse, dictés par l'orgueil, ces mots jaillirent d'entre ses lèvres :

\- C'est moi qui ai tué Mufasa.

Scar ne comprit pas ce qui lui arriva. Le monde s'inversa. En une seconde, Simba se releva d'un coup, la rage le poussait en avant, il volait presque, il hurlait ; il le plaqua au sol contre la roche et appuya ses griffes contre sa gorge : étranglé sous le poids et la force soudaine de son neveu, Scar pouvait à peine parler. La vieille peur reprenait le dessus sous la forme d'un jeune lion ressemblant tant à ses cauchemars. Usurpateur, usurpateur, usurpateur !

\- Assassin !

\- N-non, par pitié, Simba, tu divagues, enfin, tu sais bien que...

\- Dis-leur la vérité !

\- La vérité ?

Scar eut un rire nerveux, sortit un proverbe de nulle part :

\- M-mais la v-vérité est dans l'œil de celui qui m... !

La poigne de Simba se referma sur sa gorge. Il sentait le souffle de son neveu tout près de son museau, il sentait le pouls rapide de son adversaire contre son cou, si rapide, entraîné dans sa course folle par une rage viscérale. Les griffes de Simba effleurèrent sa gorge, goutte de sang, douleur; Scar pouvait à peine respirer :

\- T...Très b... hhh !

Avec les flammes rouges crépitantes qui entouraient le rocher, son neveu juste au-dessus de lui le dominant de toute sa hauteur, son neveu qui -maintenant il le voyait, ressemblait trop à Ahadi, Scar voyait les portes de l'enfer s'ouvrir pour lui. Il suffoqua, sentit une bouffée de panique infiltrer ses poumons en lieu et place d'air. Il ne voulait pas mourir. S'il mourait, il retrouverait Mufasa, Ahadi, Simba. Non, enfin, Simba était juste là, au-dessus de lui, à deux doigts de le tuer, de le précipiter dans le néant... À moins qu'il ne parle.

\- ... T- Très bien. D'a...d'accord, grogna-t-il d'une voix étranglée. Je... je- je l'ai tué.

Les yeux de Simba se teintèrent d'un éclat de rage.

\- Dis-le plus fort.

\- Je… je ...

Étrangement, Scar sentit quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé éprouver. Quelque chose qui repoussa l'Enfer de quelques centimètres, de totalement inapproprié, qui vint du plus profond de son être ; une sorte de satisfaction absurde, une fierté avec laquelle il revendiqua devant toute la cour plus qu'il n'avoua la seule chose qu'il n'avait jamais eue le courage de faire ; il cracha le plus fort qu'il put cette phrase du fond de sa gorge :

\- Je... j'ai tué... MUFASA !

Ce fut le signal du massacre.

Les hyènes se jetèrent sur Simba qui relâcha sa poigne, tandis que les lionnes fonçaient toutes griffes dehors. Rugissements, aboiements, cris de douleur. Le sang jaillissait de partout, le feu entourait le champ de bataille, le ciel était d'une obscurité cramoisie, le tonnerre sonnait tambour battant.

Est-ce que Scar avait atterri en Enfer ?

Était-il mort ?

Mais un dieu ne pouvait pas mourir, si ?

Et puis, où était passée la lune ?

On n'y voyait décidément rien avec cette fumée...

Un cadavre de hyène imbibé de sang lui tomba dessus. Scar le repoussa d'un coup de patte tremblante. Fuir. Se cacher. Les hyènes parviendraient à se débarrasser de Simba et des lionnes ; en attendant il fallait trouver un lieu sûr où les cris, les flammes, les braises, le sang et les cadavres ne pouvaient pas l'atteindre. Celui-ci n'était qu'un dégât collatéral. Une saleté, un déchet, un détritus. Un Taka.

Là-bas, il distingua le vieux Rafiki, qu'il n'avait plus vu depuis des années, frapper des hyènes à coups de bâton. Et lui qui lui disait qu'il y avait toujours un côté lumineux aux nuages les plus sombres. On ne pouvait se fier à personne. Tous des traîtres, décidément. Et cette odeur âcre de sang, mêlée à celle de bois ou d'encens carbonisé ... La tête lui tournait. De l'air ! Vite. Il fallait qu'il se cache. Il fallait qu'il respire...

Scar parvint à se frayer un chemin à travers la mêlée, et, se fondant parmi les ombres aussi silencieusement que possible, ses pattes entourées de velours, longea une corniche étroite où personne ne viendrait le chercher.

Personne, sauf la foudre. Jusqu'alors de son côté, les éléments se retournaient contre lui. Un éclair lumineux découpa son ombre sur la roche. Simba, l'ayant repéré, se jeta sur lui en rugissant. Scar, comme à son habitude, fuit aussi vite qu'en était capable sa carcasse décharnée. Les flammes projetaient leurs ombres rouges sur la roche. Sa poitrine le lançait douloureusement, son coeur tambourinait comme un damné, une douleur vrillante entre ses côtes l'étouffait; mais il sauta par-dessus un brasier, puis un autre, évita de justesse un tronc d'arbre calciné qui lui tomba dessus, bondit au-dessus d'un précipice; Simba le suivait inlassablement, calquant ses pas sur les siens, il le poursuivait comme son ombre, comme un spectre, comme le spectre de son frère, son damné frère que tout le monde adorait comme s'il était un dieu...

Scar freina brusquement, l'abîme le happait devant lui. La roche était presque à pic : s'il tombait, c'était la mort. Lentement, résigné, il se retourna : Simba surgit des flammes comme un diable, bondit sur la roche et s'avançait vers lui, les yeux plongés dans les siens, déformé par la fumée ambiante.

D'une voix grave, lente, pesante, lourde de mille menaces, Simba articula posément :

\- Meurtrier.

\- S-Simba, Simba. J-Je t'en prie. P-p-par pitié, je t'implore.

Les lèvres de Scar se déformaient en un grand sourire tremblant _-nerveux ou désespéré ?_ qu'il savait aussi inutile que factice.

Paralysé de terreur devant ce spectre, qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à ne pas nommer Mufasa ou Ahadi, Scar ne pouvait plus esquisser le moindre geste. Ses griffes crispées lacéraient la roche. L'odeur de brûlé, âcre et insoutenable, lui oppressait les narines. La fumée l'étouffait, lui brûlait les yeux, la gorge et les poumons. Sa migraine le reprit. Sa tête lui tourna. Il se mit à tousser. Simba, lui, la respiration tranquille, imperméable au monde extérieur, avançait lentement avec la gravité d'un juge ou d'un dieu. Chacun de ses pas faisait trembler la roche. Scar le sentait, et il tremblait aussi.

\- Tu ne mérites pas de vivre.

La phrase résonna comme une atroce sensation de déjà-vu. Mufasa est né chanceux et toi, Taka, tu as eu la chance de naître. Scar cligna des paupières, mais la fumée n'était pas en cause, pas cette fois. L'acide de sa cicatrice à l'œil lui était soudain insupportable. Terrifié, ramassé sur lui-même, Scar n'était pas plus grand qu'un lionceau, terrorisé, suppliant, un lionceau nommé Taka qu'il croyait mort depuis des années :

\- M-mais, Simba, je suis quand même, euh... de ta famille !

Dit avec un grand sourire le lion dont le père avait failli le tuer lionceau, puis qui avait assassiné son frère et son neveu, et envisagé de violer sa belle-sœur puis sa nièce qu'il avait déjà tenté de tuer :

\- Euh ... Ce sont les hyènes, les véritables ennemies ! cracha-t-il _(ton vindicatif)_ . C'est leur faute, c'est elles qui ont tout organisé.

La fuite. La diversion. Il fallait détourner le regard de la mort. Mais l'abime n'a pas de regard. Il n'a que de la haine, et Simba était l'abime. La stratégie, bien entendu, d'une efficacité nulle. Décidément, Scar ne reconnaissait plus le stratège qu'il avait jadis été. Simba était sur lui, le dominant de toute sa hauteur, l'obligeant à se reculer, à s'allonger à moitié pour ne pas tomber dans l'abîme :

\- Pourquoi te croirais-je ? Depuis le premier jour tu m'as menti.

\- M-m-mais qu-que comptes-tu faire ? _(il sourit et parsema ses yeux d'étoiles, juste assez pour faire gagatiser sur le thème du "trop mignon")_ Tu-tu n'oserais p-pas tuer ton vieil oncle ?

Avec l'énergie du désespoir, Scar reposait sur sa gueule le masque du frère de papa, un peu bizarre mais pas méchant. Et, contre toute attente :

\- Non, Scar, répondit Simba avec tout le mépris du monde concentré dans les vibrations de sa voix. Je ne suis pas comme toi.

Scar s'empêtra dans un flot de remerciements dont il ne pensait pas un traître mot. Menteur, menteur !

\- Ho, Simba, merci _(grand sourire)._ Tu as l'âme noble. Je ne l'oublierai pas, je te le promets.

Il surenchérit, même :

\- Mais... mais comment puis-je te prouver ma bonne foi ? _(mimique de dédain)_ Vas-y, dis-moi, je suis prêt à faire n'importe quoi.

Scar s'était redressé en prononçant ces mots. Il avait même agité la patte avant : tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour exprimer sa gratitude ne serait que de la poussière, du vent face au geste noble et généreux qu'il venait d'avoir. Du vent qui lui revint en pleine figure, la force décuplée, une tempête de flammes comme celles où ils se trouvaient. Un ouragan, une lame de couperet :

\- Pars, lui cracha Simba. Pars très loin, et ne reviens jamais.

Pour la première fois depuis des années, les yeux absinthe de Scar s'agrandirent en une vague lueur de lucidité. "Je ne suis pas comme toi." avait prononcé Simba. Oh ... Si seulement il savait à quel point il se fourvoyait.

 _"Pars. Pars très loin, et ne reviens jamais."_ Scar avait reconnu ses propres mots, prononcés des années auparavant pour exiler Simba.

Le lion détruit et reconstruit sur les cendres de sa culpabilité lui faisait face, et dans ses yeux, il y avait la haine. Pour combustible il y avait ces mots, cette condamnation sommaire adressée à un lionceau terrifié par le frère de son papa. Une phrase, un ordre, une sentence, un écho venu du passé, renvoyé par une colère réprimée au plus profond de lui-même depuis si longtemps… et dissimulée sous l'apparente noblesse du roi graciant son ennemi vaincu. Avait-il seulement conscience de la rage qui débordait de ses yeux ? Seigneur, Scar avait presque l'impression d'y reconnaître la sienne…

Simba avait abandonné le trône, sa terre, sa famille, son passé, et fui pendant de longues années. Il avait agi comme le dernier des lâches. Un frustré, un assoiffé de liberté et un lâche caché derrière une couronne et un trône...

Simba était bien plus un frère pour Scar que ne l'avait jamais été Mufasa.

\- Aaah, oui... lâcha Scar _(le plus conciliant du monde)_.

Il posa une patte devant une autre, sans le moindre bruit. Il contourna son neveu, prudemment, lentement, les pattes pliées, le dos courbé, près du sol, en prenant bien garde de ne pas se faire plus grand que lui.

\- Bien sûr...

Simba ne le lâchait pas des yeux.

\- ... Comme vous voudrez...

Son regard absinthe tomba sur un amas de braises juste sous sa patte. Comme pour lui répondre, l'étincelle de son éternelle rage se ralluma d'un coup. Un plan absurde dicté par le désespoir germa dans son cerveau. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner le trône avant d'être devenu libre, immortel. Sa voix, sans qu'il s'en aperçût, devient d'un coup rauque.

\- _**... Votre majesté !**_

Et il lança les braises rougeoyantes sur le visage de son neveu, et, sans lui laisser le temps de crier, jeta les masques et se jeta à sa gorge.

Scar avait pris Simba en traître, et savait parfaitement que cette fois, s'il perdait, son neveu ne montrerait aucune pitié, mais il s'en moquait. Si la victoire était à lui, Simba mourrait enfin pour de bon et lui rendrait son dû. Sa liberté, son immortalité. Le trône ou la mort. Hors de question de fuir, cette fois. Scar affronta sa peur en même temps que Simba.

Ce trône, Scar le veut. Oh, non, le mot n'est pas assez fort. Il le veut de toute sa force, de toute sa hargne, c'est un instinct viscéral, qui le guide, le ronge ; une rage qui l'alimente et le consume à la fois, qui le possède, l'enivre, le dépasse, dépasse même sa peur. Il ne sait qui entre la peur et la frustration lui ont le plus servi de mère, mais il s'en fiche éperdument. Le trône a déjà été sien. Il peut le redevenir. Il ne suffit que d'éliminer ce spectre qui se prétend son neveu, pour éliminer tous ses cauchemars et enfin accéder au pouvoir, à la liberté, à la lune, à l'immortalité.

Chaque coup de griffe, chaque morsure, chaque rugissement qu'il inflige ou qu'il reçoit ne fait que renforcer sa détermination qui remonte à nouveau jusqu'à la lune blafarde au-dessus du Rocher de l'Honneur, cachée par l'incendie. Les flammes rouges autour d'eux crépitent, étincellent, jettent des braises, s'enroulent sur elles-mêmes. Elles dévorent les troncs pourris qui craquent et éclatent sous leur morsure incandescente. Elles tourbillonnent comme autant de promesses de mort. Les braises dansent dans l'air vicié de fumée et d'hémoglobine, comme des mouches. L'un d'eux mourra dans ce combat, et elles réclament leur lot de sang. Scar est accablé de chaleur. La fumée lui fait tourner la tête. Ses yeux le piquent. Sa gorge est irritée par les particules fines. De la sueur et du sang lui dégoulinent de partout. Des griffes entaillent des épidermes, des crocs transpercent des veines...

Mais il ne sent rien. Il est insensible à la douleur. Il ne voit que du rouge, les flammes, le sang. Sa cicatrice l'incendie tout entier. Chaque poil de sa crinière noire, de sa barbiche, de sa queue, chaque reflet de ses yeux absinthe, le moindre de ses nerfs, le plus petit muscle, le moindre millimètre de cartilage de son corps rachitique ne vibre plus que pour le trône : ce trône qui lui a toujours appartenu. N'est-il pas le mieux placé pour y prétendre ? N'est-il pas le roi, le dieu vengeur et immortel, celui qui va conquérir la lune ? Lorsque enfin il parvient à mettre son neveu à terre, son orgueil le domine à nouveau.

Un dernier coup et il redeviendra dieu.

Scar, entouré par les flammes, la cicatrice plus douloureuse que jamais, la démence étincelant dans son regard absinthe, se jette sur Simba dans un élan de pure rage. Il a l'impression de voler, de s'élever vers cette lune qui le nargue.

Aveuglé par son orgueil, Scar ne s'est pas aperçu que Simba n'a qu'à cueillir son élan pour le retourner contre lui et le précipiter du haut de la falaise.

Dire que la chute est douloureuse est un doux euphémisme. Il sent chacun de ses os se briser sous les multiples impacts. Son corps est ballotté vers l'abîme. Il entend chaque fissure, chaque craquement, le rouge crépitant des flammes l'entoure et l'enveloppe comme un odieux linceul. Bientôt, il ne voit plus rien. Il s'écrase lourdement contre la roche.

Mais il est seulement assommé. Son univers se réduit à des perceptions molles. Même la roche semble céder sous son pourtant maigre poids ainsi qu'un matelas. Mais le répit est de courte durée. Il entend les cris d'alarme stridents de son cerveau, et il leur obéit. Debout. Debout ! Récupère ce trône une bonne fois pour toutes !

Scar se relève lentement. Les yeux clos, il prend le temps de tester chacun de ses muscles. Sa tête quitte le sol. Les dégâts, bien que douloureux, ne sont pas énormes. À peine deux ou trois côtés brisées. Rien que quelques secondes de calme ne puissent régler. Des taches sombres dansent devant ses yeux, comme autant de petits néants. Ses paupières se lèvent, s'abaissent, s'ouvrent... Il sent un liquide poisseux couler de son front. Lorsqu'il porte la patte à sa crinière charbon, il la retire couverte d'un liquide rouge à l'odeur entêtante. Il lui faut quelques secondes pour réaliser que c'est bien à lui qu'il appartient. Il tente de se tenir debout, mais il trébuche. Sa patte arrière le lance douloureusement. Elle est tordue dans un angle qui ne lui permet pas de se redresser. Les flammes autour de lui l'empêchent de voir distinctement, et la fumée étouffante ne l'aide pas à garder l'esprit clair.

Tout juste parvient-il à distinguer, entre deux arbustes réduits à l'état de morceaux de charbon, les faces répugnantes de quelques hyènes qui s'avancent vers lui. Rassuré, Scar les salue d'une voix caressante, mais un peu brisée par la toux et les blessures :

\- Ooh... mes chères amies !

La réponse n'est cependant pas celle qu'il attend. Scar entend l'une des hyènes lui rétorquer, sarcastique :

\- Amies ? Héhé. J'croyais qu'il nous avait traitées d'ennemies !

L'écho de ses propres paroles cloue Scar sur place.

Les flammes autour de lui le couvrent de sueur. Sa tête lui tourne. Ses pattes ne le soutiennent presque plus. La chaleur du brasier le laisse sans défense. Pourtant, il meurt de froid.

En une fraction de seconde, il sent des bras familiers l'envelopper, le bercer, le serrer. Ils le serrent si fort qu'il ne peut plus respirer. Ils le serrent si fort qu'ils s'incrustent dans ses poils, puis ses chairs, et le moindre pore de sa peau. Les battements de son cœur accélèrent, mais paralysent ses poumons comme s'il respirait de la cendre. Il veut chercher de l'air, mais la fumée ambiante meurtrit ses narines comme une odeur d'encens carbonisé.

Ses griffes reflètent une aveuglante lueur rouge.

Alors il ne lui reste que ses grands yeux absinthe, qui s'ouvrent sur l'abîme que Scar a toujours connu, et qu'il a toujours voulu fuir, mais qui fait partie de lui comme un organe.

La peur.

A l'état pur.

Il comprend qu'il est perdu. Son arrogance l'a mené trop loin : il ne peut plus revenir en arrière. Il ne peut plus fuir. Il ne peut plus se réveiller. Ce cauchemar n'en est pas un, et cette fois, le dieu va mourir.

D'autres hyènes renchérissement.

\- Ouais…

\- ...C'est ce que j'ai entendu...

\- Ed ?

La hyène la plus stupide de toutes, celle qui boite, qui d'habitude ne s'exprime que par rires excités, confirme par un ricanement lourd de haine.

Sa langue couverte de bave produit un son abominable lorsqu'elle sort d'entre ses crocs.

Derrière Scar, la falaise à pic, et son ombre gigantesque. À sa gauche, à sa droite, devant lui, il y a les hyènes qui s'approchent de lui, la langue pendante, les crocs à l'air, la bave aux lèvres, les pupilles dilatées; et puis les flammes. Les flammes crépitantes où Scar sent confusément son pouvoir, sa puissance, sa rage et son âme glisser pour ne laisser que la peur.

La peur. Elle l'enveloppe, elle le prend dans ses bras, le serre contre elle. Scar voit de plus en plus de hyènes s'approcher. Toutes la même silhouette hirsute, toutes la même face tachetée, toutes le même poil roussi, toutes les mêmes yeux luisants, toutes la même expression ravagée de tics nerveux. Des ricanements suraigus se font entendre de toute part. La lueur des flammes se reflète sur leurs crocs, les fait luire. Elles n'ont jamais paru aussi maigres... et affamés.

Les flammes rouges tout autour prennent soudain la forme de spectres familiers.

Mufasa est là aussi.

Je suis ton frère, abruti. Je veillerai _toujours_ sur toi.

Les flammèches lui forment une crinière, et ses yeux brûlent comme mille châtiments, mais il est mort... il est bel et bien mort, n'est-ce pas ?

Autour de lui, les braises bourdonnent comme des mouches.

La peur est victorieuse dans ce combat d'une vie entière contre la rage partie en fumée. Elle enveloppe Scar, l'enlace, le prend dans ses bras, le serre contre elle comme le ferait une mère. Toute sa vie, Scar a eu peur. Déjà lorsqu'il n'était que Taka. Déjà lorsqu'il n'avait pas encore sa cicatrice.

Scar tente de se défendre, tente de reculer contre la roche à pic, tente comme un lionceau de se ramasser sur lui-même; il tente de retrouver ses dons d'orateur, mais les flammes les ont carbonisés pour ne lui laisser que des bégaiements ; il entend à peine sa propre voix tant les battements frénétiques de son cœur résonnent dans sa poitrine :

\- A-a-attendez ! Je-je vais vous expliquer. Vous, vous n'avez pas compris ! C- c'est un malentendu ! V... Vous- non. Non, non, non ! Non ! Je- je plaisantais !

La peur l'enveloppe, l'enlace, le prend dans ses bras, le serre contre elle, le berce comme le ferait une mère. La peur l'étouffe, ronge ses chairs, dévore tout, jusqu'à se fondre en chaque goutte du sang de Scar, qui hurle alors que les crocs des hyènes déchirent sa gorge, ses yeux absinthe, sa chair, sa trachée, ses nerfs, son cœur, ses os, son sang, sa vie. La peur le dévore tout entier, jusqu'à la dernière parcelle de son âme rôtie à point par le brasier qui le recouvre tel un linceul rouge sang.

* * *

Au-dessus du Rocher de l'Honneur rongé par les flammes, la lune blafarde et immortelle luit comme un pied-de-nez. Les braises flottent, s'élèvent, s'envolent, bourdonnent. Et puis vient la pluie torrentielle. Les flammes ont reçu leur lot de sang. Elles sont repues. Elles s'éteignent en chuintant. Elles chuchotent, comme une berceuse. Que des essaims de mouches te bercent de leur chant. Bonne nuit, mon doux prince.

Face à la Mort, Scar n'est plus qu'un lionceau que l'on pousse dans le néant.

 *****oooOOOooo*****

* * *

 ** _Mise à jour du 19.09.2018 : Reposez en paix, Jean Piat, et merci mille fois pour votre travail en tant que doubleur de Scar -de Frollo et Gandalf entre autres. On ne vous oubliera pas._**

 ** _Aucun revisionnage du Roi Lion n'a été nécessaire pour ce texte. Comparez les répliques et dites-moi si j'ai bon ! :p (sauf pour le dialogue "-Dis oncle Scar, quand moi je serai roi, toi, tu deviendras quoi ? - Le fou du roi..." Je sais que dans le film c'est "bouffon" mais ça correspondait mieux au titre du OS)_**

 ** _J'ai essayé de faire de Scar une victime mais sans l'excuser pour autant._** **_J'espère avoir rendu ça crédible... et flippant !_**

 ** _En revanche, je n'ai rien trouvé pour intégrer les mouches dans cette partie ... Je trouvais que les utiliser comme symbole de l'omniprésence de la mort n'était pas une mauvaise idée, mais allez caser des mouches dans un incendie de forêt. Donc elles se sont retrouvées comparées aux braises._**

 ** _J'ajoute aussi que la série de fanarts_** **He watches over** ** _sur Deviantart m'a beaucoup inspirée pour les cauchemars de Scar et sa relation à Mufasa._**

 ** _Bien sûr dites-moi dans les reviews si vous trouvez des fautes de conjugaison, des trucs illogiques, des trucs niais, des trucs inutiles, des longueurs, ou des formules et mots que j'emploie trop souvent..._**

 ** _Le quidam qui trouve toutes les références aura droit à un cookie._**

 ** _Clélia Kerlais, Nathalea, Miss Macaronii, si vous passez par là et que vous n'aimez pas les expressions piochées dans vos fics_** **Sunlight, L'Hériter, I've got plans,** ** _et_** **Explosive Girl,** ** _faites-le moi savoir que je dorme tranquille et que je les supprime de mon texte._**

 ** _Faites de beaux rêves cette nuit :p_**

 ** _J'espère que ça vous a plu, Griseldis et Clélia !_** ** _(Clélia, considère ce OS comme en l'honneur de toi et de ton petit dernier. Je décline toute responsabilité si un jour Clélius devient aussi jaloux de Clélio.)_**

 **Reviews ?**

 **Madou**


End file.
